Duck Trek III:The Birth of Spork
by Hitrat
Summary: After the defeat of Fran, Admiral Pluck & his crew must return to Dreamcast to find Spork but avoid the Klingings There are some funny lines, I hope you find to be great one liners. ENJOY!


FADE IN:  
  
SPACE - A STARFIELD - (ILM SHOT)   
  
As the stars appear, we hear the AMBIENCE OF SPACE, a  
  
litany of groans, squeals and pings of the unknown.  
  
Over this we SUPER:  
  
"PARAMOUNT PICTURES PRESENTS:"  
  
We are MOVING through the stars slowly and to our right  
  
as the SUPER FADES. And we hear a hoarse voice.  
  
SPORK (V.O.)  
  
Space... the dark lands.  
  
Our MOVE CONTINUES to reveal the Dreamcast planet and its  
  
sun, which flares into our lens.  
  
SPORK (V.O.)  
  
(continuing)  
  
This is the never ending travels  
  
of the Starship Duckprise. Her  
  
fast paced job...  
  
The sunflare has DISSOLVED us to the planet's primal  
  
surface. We are MOVING through the trees and greens of  
  
this Eden-like place. A soft, smoky haze covers every-  
  
thing.  
  
SPORK (V.O.)  
  
(continuing)  
  
To eximine bizarre unknown planets...  
  
To find out new life shapes, and  
  
new civilizations... To bravey go,  
  
where no toon has gone before...  
  
And now, amid the trees, we see it, and CAMERA comes to  
  
a brief rest: Spork's tube, a photon torpedo tube,  
  
black with red letters, "Swine III." The DUCK TREK FAN-  
  
FARE is heard, and we SUPER:  
  
"DUCK TREK III : THE BIRTH OF SPORK"  
  
The CREDITS BEGIN. As they appear, we MOVE away from  
  
the casket and through the lush forest.  
  
The haze thickens, until at last it becomes an obliter-  
  
ating cloud, and then we DISSOLVE through into moving  
  
clouds of the planet's atmosphere, and PULL BACK from  
  
them, DISSOLVING once again back to space and the Dream-  
  
cast planet where we HOLD as CREDITS END.  
  
Then, a final SUPER:  
  
"THE DREAMCAST PLANET.  
  
STARDATE: 8001.3"  
  
We hear the SOUND of an approaching SPACESHIP.  
  
SPACE - USS GRIDDLE - (ILM SHOT)   
  
A mid-sized Federation Science Vessel approaching at  
  
impulse power. She PASSES CAMERA, and we PAN WITH her  
  
to see her path leads to the Dreamcast Planet in the  
  
distance.  
  
INT. BRIDGE - USS GRIDDLE   
  
Starfleet LIEUTENANT FAAVIK, looking radiant, is wear-  
  
ing her hair down these days, but is as intense and  
  
efficient as ever. The CRACKLE OF ELECTRONIC ACTIVITY  
  
fills the air.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
(crossing bridge)  
  
We are approaching destination  
  
planet at point zéro trois cinq.  
  
So not-ed in ship's log.  
  
She delivers the log to the Captain as ANGLE WIDENS to  
  
include CAPTAIN ELMERSTAN, late forties, a cautious Star-  
  
fleet veteran. Behind him, various OFFICERS on  
  
station.  
  
ELMERSTAN  
  
Wery well, Weutenant. Execwute  
  
standward orbital apprwoach.  
  
HELM SLAPPY  
  
Yeah, yeah. Standard orbit.   
  
I'm getting too old for these cameos.  
  
ELMERSTAN  
  
Communications. Send a coded  
  
message for Starfweet Commander,  
  
priority wone... "Fedweration  
  
Science Wessel Griddle arriving  
  
Dreamcast Planet, Kutwara Sector to  
  
begin search. As owrdered, full  
  
secwurity prowcedures are in effect.  
  
J.F. Elmerstan, cowmmanding."  
  
COMM OFFICER  
  
Its not working, sir. Maybe if I use my mallet!  
  
ELMERSTAN  
  
(turning)  
  
Dr. Duckus, it's your pwanet.  
  
ANGLE WIDENS to reveal MARK DUCKUS, mid-twenties, who  
  
will be remembered as the co-creator of Dreamcast, and  
  
also as Pluck's son.  
  
MARK  
  
Thank you, Captain. Begin  
  
scanning, please.  
  
Faavik has taken a position next to Mark at the sci-  
  
ence panel and together they begin activating the de-  
  
vices.  
  
MARK  
  
(continuing;  
  
enthusiastically)  
  
This is where the fun begins,  
  
Faavik!  
  
FAAVIK  
  
(working)  
  
Like your Papa... so Duckie.  
  
(then)  
  
All uneetz functional, recorderz  
  
are on... Scanning sector un.  
  
Foliage in fully developed state  
  
of growth. Temperature, vingt-  
  
duex point duex Celsius.  
  
MARK  
  
Sector two... Indicating desert  
  
terrain. Minimal vegetation,  
  
temperature thirty-nine point  
  
four.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
Sector trois... Sub-tropeecal  
  
vegetation... Temperature --  
  
(puzzled)  
  
Temperature decreazing rapidly --  
  
MARK  
  
It's snow. Snow in the same  
  
sector. Fantastic!  
  
FAAVIK  
  
... Fascinating.  
  
MARK  
  
All the varieties of land and  
  
weather known to Earth within a  
  
few hours walk!  
  
FAAVIK  
  
(to him)  
  
Vu must be very proud of what you  
  
and your Mama have created.  
  
MARK   
  
(checking)  
  
It's a little early to celebrate.  
  
Suddenly... BEEP... BEEP... BEEP... a new and unique  
  
SOUND is heard from the MONITORS. Faavik flicks con-  
  
trols and a new image appears on screen.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
Same seecteer. Metallic mass.  
  
MARK  
  
Underground deposit?  
  
FAAVIK  
  
Non, on surface... a  
  
manufactured object.  
  
MARK  
  
There's only one thing it could  
  
be... Short range scan.  
  
Faavik complies. Mark's intensity rises. Captain  
  
Elmerstan, curious about the BEEPS, has joined them.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
Approximately deux meters long...  
  
Cylindrical in form...  
  
MARK  
  
A photon tube...!  
  
ELMERSTAN  
  
Cwould it be Spork's?  
  
MARK  
  
It has to be. Gravitational  
  
fields were in flux... It must  
  
have soft landed...!  
  
ELMERSTAN  
  
(to Comm Officer)  
  
In cwode to STARFLEET...  
  
Captain's Spork's tube lowcated  
  
intact on Dweamcast surface. Will  
  
weway more data on subsequent  
  
orbits.  
  
COMM OFFICER  
  
Its working now, sir. My mallet helped!  
  
As the BEEPS DIMINISH, we HOLD on Mark and Faavik.  
  
There is mystery in the air.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
SPACE - USS DUCKPRISE - (ILM SHOT)   
  
She comes AT US slowly, majestically, a great wounded  
  
bird limping home, showing, as she passes, the patched  
  
scars of battle. Over this we hear:  
  
PLUCK (V.O.)  
  
USS Enterprise, Captain's personal  
  
log... With most of our battle  
  
damage repaired, we are almost  
  
home. Yet, I feel -- cold. And  
  
I wonder why. Oh yeah of those rookies turned on the AC  
  
INT. BRIDGE - USS DUCKPRISE - CLOSE - JAMES T. PLUCK   
  
He is stalking the bridge, lost in his thoughts.  
  
CAMERA IS MOVING with him. In b.g., bridge activity is  
  
normal.  
  
PLUCK (V.O.)  
  
The emptiness of this  
  
vessel: most of our trainee crew  
  
have been reassigned; Lieutenant  
  
Faavik and my son Mark are  
  
exploring a new world... and  
  
Duckprise feels like a house with  
  
all the children gone...thank goodness Nah. Only kidding.  
  
He has reached Spork's vacant chair. He touches it.  
  
PLUCK (V.O.)  
  
(continuing)  
  
The news of Spork's tube has  
  
shaken me.  
  
(beat)  
  
It seems that I have left the  
  
best part of myself back there,  
  
on that newborn planet. Better him then me.  
  
We HOLD on him. Then, he shakes off his mood and:  
  
PLUCK  
  
What's our situation, Mr. Bulu?  
  
WIDER ANGLE   
  
to include BULU and MOUSOV at forward stations, MUHURA  
  
at the communications post.  
  
BULU  
  
Going fine, Admiral. Estimating  
  
Spacedock in two point one hours.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Very well.  
  
(a beat)  
  
Mr. Mousov, I need pre-approach  
  
scan... Take the science station,  
  
please.  
  
Mousov hesitates for a moment. Then:  
  
MOUSOV  
  
Yes, sir.  
  
He rises and crosses to Spork's empty chair, as Pluck  
  
continues.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Muhura, any response from Starfleet  
  
on our Project Dreamcast inquiries?  
  
MUHURA  
  
Sorry, Ad. They ain't sayin' nuthin'.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Hmm.. Very odd.  
  
(at chair, hits  
  
comm button)  
  
Flynny. Progress report?  
  
INT. ENGINEERING TUBE   
  
FLYNNY and an ENGINEER TRAINEE are working at a junc-  
  
tion of circuitry.  
  
FLYNNY  
  
I'm almost done, sir. You'll be  
  
fully automated by the time we  
  
dock.   
  
INTERCUT WITH BRIDGE   
  
PLUCK  
  
Your timing is excellent, Mr.  
  
O'Flynn. You've fixed the swamp grass  
  
after the swans has come home.  
  
How much refit time till we can  
  
take her out again?  
  
FLYNNY  
  
Eight weeks, sir.  
  
(as Pluck opens  
  
his mouth)  
  
But you don't have eight weeks so  
  
I'll do it for ya in two.  
  
PLUCK  
  
(considers)  
  
Mr. O'Flynn. Have you always  
  
multiplied your repair estimates  
  
by a factor of four? Better use my calculator.  
  
SCOTTY  
  
Certainly, sir. How else can I  
  
keep my reputation as a miracle   
  
worker?  
  
PLUCK  
  
Your reputation is secure, Flynn.  
  
(a beat)  
  
Mr. Bulu, take the con. I'll be  
  
in my quarters.  
  
BULU  
  
Aye sir.  
  
Pluck heads for the elevator, presses the door button.  
  
He is about to enter when he is intercepted by TRAINEE  
  
Yakko, a young puppy officer too eager for protocol.  
  
TRAINEE YAKKO  
  
So..Admiral.. just wondering something, any hot babes gonna  
  
welcome us?  
  
Pluck turns.  
  
TRAINEE YAKKO   
  
(continuing)  
  
You know- big party- wild gathers-  
  
"HELLO NURSE!"   
  
PLUCK  
  
Look kid. Bug off. If that  
  
is what you'd want... yeah, who  
  
knows, there should be. This time  
  
we paid for the party with our  
  
dearest pork.  
  
He enters the elevator, and the doors close.  
  
INT. ELEVATOR - PLUCK   
  
Even as the doors close, his mood changes. The mantle  
  
of command falls away and he allows himself the luxury  
  
of his deeper feelings. Feelings of aloneness. And  
  
grief. CAMERA IN CLOSE to HOLD this anguished moment.  
  
Then, an intrusive interruption. Pluck covers hiss feel-  
  
ings.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
SPACE - A STARFIELD - (ILM SHOT)   
  
Over the vast emptiness we SUPER:  
  
"SOMEWHERE IN ORGANIAN SPACE..."  
  
As the SUPER FADES, a vessel drifts slowly INTO SCENE,  
  
a dark-looking merchantman. She gives the impression  
  
of drifting in space... of waiting.  
  
INT. BRIDGE - MERCHANTMAN   
  
Small and grubby; populated by three or four crewmen of  
  
mixed special breeds, and a renegade CAPTAIN who sug-  
  
gests a Federation traitor. And, lurking in the  
  
shadows, her face concealed by a half-veil, what ap-  
  
pears to be an exotically beautiful WOMAN of epic pro-  
  
portions and mystery.  
  
CAPTAIN  
  
Steady... Steady, boys. Keep  
  
scanning...  
  
(beat)  
  
I thought you people were  
  
reliable... Where can he be!  
  
PENELOPE  
  
He has been here for some time.   
  
Put me on the hailing frequency.  
  
He shakes his head, presses a button and nods to her.  
  
She now removes the veil, showing us a fascinating face  
  
of Klinging features. The crew stare at her as she  
  
speaks into a communication device. She is oddly un-  
  
emotional.  
  
PENOLOPE  
  
Commander Sluge; this is  
  
Penelope. I have obtained the  
  
Federation data, and am ready to  
  
transmit.  
  
INT. BRIDGE - CATT OF PREY (CLOAK EFFECT) - CLOSE -   
  
SLUGE'S PET  
  
A SHOCK CUT to a frightening creature, half timber  
  
tiger, half gecko. His head is being rubbed by the  
  
hand of the owner. We PAN UP from the beast with  
  
Sluge's hand as it snaps switches.  
  
SLUGE (O.S.)  
  
Well done, Penelope... Stand by.  
  
The PAN CONTINUES UPWARD to reveal BATTLE COMMANDER  
  
SLUGE, a Klinging War Lord of handsome but frightening  
  
presence, and relative youth. Now, in Klinging:  
  
SLUGE  
  
(Disengage cloaking device!)  
  
There is a light change from CLOAK to DE-CLOAKED CON-  
  
DITION, along with ELECTRONIC WHIRRING SOUNDS. CAMERA  
  
PULLS BACK from man and beats during this to reveal the  
  
entire Klinging bridge which suggests the relationship  
  
of galley master to slave.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
SPACE - (ILM/DECLOAKING EFFECT)   
  
We are SHOOTING PAST the merchantman in the f.g. to  
  
watch the strange and gradual appearance of a vessel.  
  
CLOSE ANGLE - CATT OF PREY (ILM/DECLOAKING EFFECT)   
  
Breathtaking. Skeletally at first, then filled in a  
  
section at a time, a small deadly looking warship  
  
forms. It is the Catt of Prey, a long-necked, scary  
  
looking thing, with variable wing attitude which we  
  
will see in time.  
  
INT. BRIDGE - THE MERCHANTMAN   
  
CAPTAIN  
  
(staring)  
  
What is that...?  
  
As he and the crew try to comprehend, a commanding  
  
voice on SPEAKERS:  
  
SLUGE (V.O.)  
  
Well done, Penelope...Transmit data  
  
on my command... Now!  
  
The woman leans to the console. She inserts a small  
  
rectangular object and presses a button.  
  
INT. BRIDGE - CATT OF PREY - (INTERCUT WITH   
  
MERCHANTMAN)  
  
Sluge rises from his regal station, crosses to a moni-  
  
tor where OFFICER MALC adjusts incoming material. We  
  
cannot see clearly what is coming in, but occasional  
  
images suggest material concerning the Genesis Project.  
  
As the high speed transmission ends:  
  
PENELOPE (V.O.)  
  
Transmission completed. You will  
  
find it essential to your mission.  
  
Malc hands Sluge the completed recording. Sluge taps  
  
it thoughtfully.  
  
SLUGE  
  
(Then you have seen it.)  
  
PENELOPE (V.O.)  
  
(I have, my lord.)  
  
SLUGE  
  
(a cloud)  
  
(That is unfortunate.)  
  
PENELOPE (V.O.)  
  
(I understand.)  
  
Sluge has a moment of hesitation. Then, to his  
  
helmsman.  
  
SLUGE  
  
(Thrusters!)  
  
EXT. CATT OF PREY - (ILM SHOT)   
  
The variable wings begin to extend like tiger ready to pounce, and  
  
the Catt begins an arcing maneuver...  
  
INT. MERCHANTMAN   
  
Uncertainty. The Captain turns to Penelope.  
  
CAPTAIN  
  
What's going on? When do we get  
  
paid off...?  
  
PENELOPE  
  
Soon, Captain... Quite soon.  
  
(to communicator)  
  
(Success, my lord -- and my love.)  
  
INT. CATT OF PREY - CLOSE - SLUGE   
  
SLUGE  
  
(You will be remembered with  
  
honor.)  
  
(to gunner)  
  
(Fire.)  
  
SPACE - THE TWO VESSELS - (ILM SERIES OF SHOTS)   
  
The Catt of Prey, its wings in the menacing attack  
  
position swoops toward the merchant ship. From the two  
  
claw-like tips of the Catt of Prey, phaser beams (of a  
  
new type) erupt, SIZZLE --  
  
EXPLOSIONS rip the outside of the merchantman -  
  
INT. MERCHANTMAN - (SPECIAL FX)   
  
EXPLOSIONS and smoke cloud the murky small bridge; the  
  
cries of the crew, the Captain's scream of outrage.  
  
And through it all, in the smoke, Penelope's face.  
  
Unperturbed. As a last act, she ritualistically covers  
  
her face with her veil, as she is enveloped in smoke  
  
and flames.  
  
INT. BRIDGE - CATT OF PREY   
  
Sluge's beats reacts with pleasure. Officer Malc observes this,   
  
subtly wipes his forehead, but making sure Sluge doesn't see him.  
  
Sluge pets his beast, then straightens, recording in   
  
hand.  
  
SLUGE  
  
I'll be in my quarters. Execute  
  
course to the Federation Boundary.  
  
MALC  
  
Yes, my lord!  
  
As Sluge starts out, the BEAST GROWLS. Sluge stops,  
  
points a finger at a Klinging in the sub-deck below.  
  
SLUGE  
  
(Feed him!)  
  
The Klinging nods vigorously as Sluge exits, then, with  
  
his commander gone, casts a nervous glance beast-ward.  
  
CREWMAN'S POV - THE SNARLING BEATS (ILM)   
  
A face only a Klinging could love.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. SPACE - THE DREAMCAST PLANET - (ILM SHOT)   
  
INTO SHOT comes USS Griddle, orbiting.  
  
INT. BRIDGE - GRIDDLE - CLOSE - SCIENCE MONITOR   
  
Much visual display and BEEPING. PULL BACK to find  
  
Faavik, Mark -- with Elmerstan over their shoulders.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
New orbit commencing... Coming up  
  
on sector trois...  
  
MARK  
  
Short range scan.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
(activates; studies)  
  
As before... Metallic mass...  
  
Verifying triminium photon tube...  
  
No new data.  
  
MARK  
  
Check for trace radiation.  
  
Infrared enhancement.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
(she responds)  
  
... Radiation residual... Level is  
  
minimal...  
  
Suddenly the BEEPS are joined in harmony by a new and  
  
subtly different SOUND. Faavik looks at Mark, who  
  
moves closer to her screen, studying it with growing  
  
intensity as she adjusts the controls, and the SOUND  
  
INCREASES IN VOLUME.  
  
MARK  
  
I don't believe it...  
  
ELMERSTAN  
  
What is it?  
  
FAAVIK  
  
If equipment is functioning  
  
properly, indications are -- an  
  
animil life form.  
  
ELMERSTAN  
  
(to Mark)  
  
You said there wouldn't be any.  
  
MARK  
  
There shouldn't be any. Only  
  
plant forms were built into the  
  
Dreamcast matrix.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
(she's re-checked)  
  
Cross referenced and vereefied. An  
  
unidentifiable life form reading.  
  
COMM OFFICER  
  
Do you want to tattled to Star Fleet, Cap'n'?  
  
ELMERSTAN  
  
Wait a minute...! We down't know  
  
what we'wre tawking about here...  
  
MARK  
  
Why don't we beam it up?  
  
ELMERSTAN  
  
Oh no you down't! Rewguwations  
  
spewcifically state: "nothing  
  
shawll be beamed aboard until  
  
danger of contawination has been  
  
ewiminated." Can you guawrantee  
  
that?  
  
MARK  
  
Not from here, no.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
Captain... le logical alternateeve  
  
is obvious... beaming down to le  
  
surface is permeetted...  
  
ELMERSTAN  
  
"... If the Captain decides that  
  
the mission is vitawl and  
  
weasonably fwee of danger."   
  
MARK  
  
Captain, please -- we'll take the  
  
risk. We've got to find out what  
  
it is...  
  
FAAVIK  
  
... Or who.  
  
The implication is not lost on Elmerstan. After a  
  
moment:  
  
ELMERSTAN  
  
Awll right -- get your gwear. I'll  
  
have you two beamed down next time awround.  
  
MARK  
  
Thank you... Sir!  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. SPACE - THE EARTH - ORBITING SPACEDOCK -   
  
(ILM SHOT)  
  
with the grandeur of the horizon arc of the great blue  
  
marble as a backdrop, Spacedock orbits. INTO SHOT  
  
comes Duckprise, heading toward the waiting port.  
  
INT. BRIDGE - USS DUCKPRISE - (ILM ELEMENTS)   
  
The bustle and CRACKLING SOUNDS of approach procedure.  
  
Pluck is in the Captain's chair, all others are on sta-  
  
tions. Scotty has come up from below to watch the  
  
show.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Standby automatic approach system  
  
... Advise approach control.  
  
MUHURA  
  
Yo,Approach control... this is  
  
Duckprise. Ready to park this thing!  
  
CONTROLLER (V.O.)  
  
Duckprise is cleared to dock.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Lock on!  
  
BULU  
  
Systems locked.  
  
The bridge lights change to docking mode.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Spacedock, its all yours.  
  
CONTROLLER (V.O.)  
  
Affirmative, Duckprise. Enjoy  
  
the ride, and welcome home.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Duckprise confirms. With  
  
thanks...  
  
EXT. SPACEDOCK - SERIES OF SHOTS - (ILM)   
  
The slowly rotating Spacedock is huge. Duckprise is  
  
coming in on an arc-like course.  
  
The great doors of Approach Threshold 15 slide open...  
  
Duckprise, with unerring precision, slips from space  
  
into the small opening afforded by the doors... and...  
  
INT. SPACEDOCK - SERIES OF SHOTS - (ILM)   
  
A huge, cavernous area, deigned as an orbital dock for  
  
many space vessels. We see Duckprise entering this  
  
great warehouse of ships through the doors, and proceed  
  
at slow impulse power to her waiting birth.  
  
ANOTHER ANGLE (ILM)   
  
introducing OZ 4000, Excellente, a super starship. Her  
  
lines are similar to Duckprise, but she is clearly  
  
bigger, sleeker, and very new. She sits at her mooring  
  
like the new Queen of Space.  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE BRIDGE - FAVORING VIEWSCREEN -   
  
(ILM ELEMENT)  
  
The Excellente is on screen for all to see.  
  
MUHURA  
  
Man, get a load of that sweet ride.  
  
PLUCK  
  
People, the great  
  
experiment: Excellente, ready for  
  
trial runs...  
  
BULU  
  
She's supposed to have transzoom  
  
drive...  
  
FLYNNY  
  
Aye. And if my grandmother had  
  
rockets, she'd be a 747.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Ya know, we could use her to go get Spork.  
  
INT. SPACEDOCK - THE CAFETERIA (FX SHOT WITH ILM   
  
ELEMENTS)  
  
THROUGH THE WINDOW of a Spacedock facility, a few  
  
lounging Starfleet persons look up to see a memorable  
  
sight...  
  
... battle-scarred Duckprise is passing alongside of  
  
the sleek Excellente. Their size differential is  
  
apparent (B-29 to B-17). Yet, Duckprise carries with  
  
her a battle-scarred history of achievement. Some of  
  
the Starfleet people begin to rise, silently. A stand-  
  
ing ovation for a hero's return.  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE BRIDGE - FAVORING PLUCK   
  
COMPUTER (V.O.)  
  
Duckprise, stand by for final  
  
docking procedure.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Standing by... Mr. Bulu, activate  
  
moorings... Stand by umbilical and  
  
gravitational support systems...  
  
BULU  
  
Aye, sir, moorings activated... All  
  
systems standing by...  
  
MOUSOV  
  
(abruptly)  
  
Admiral... This is impossible.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Mr. Mousov -- ? Still watching Rufus?  
  
MOUSOV  
  
Nyet, sir. An energy reading from 'C" deck --  
  
from inside Mr. Spork's  
  
quarters...  
  
PLUCK  
  
(not patiently)  
  
I ordered Spork's quarters sealed!  
  
MOUSOV  
  
Yes, sir, I sealed the room myself.  
  
Nevertheless -- I am reading a  
  
life form there.  
  
Pluck rises on the narrow edge of irritation.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Why are you guys obsessing over matters  
  
concerning Mr. Spork?  
  
(stays Mousov's protest)  
  
I'll have a look... Mr. Bulu,  
  
continue docking procedure.  
  
He exits, as the rest of the crew reacts. Mousov  
  
shrugs to all, indicating that he sees what he sees.  
  
And the CAMERA MOVES CLOSE to his panel to verify his  
  
belief. On screen -- an energy form is definitely  
  
pulsating.  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE CORRIDOR - ON ELEVATOR DOORS   
  
as they HISS open, and Pluck appears. A SOFT ALARM is   
  
BEEPING O.S. Pluck assesses this, his mood changing to  
  
puzzled concern. He starts purposefully OUT OF SHOT.  
  
CORRIDOR SECTOR - TRACKING WITH PLUCK   
  
He is walking quickly, as the ALARM SOUND increases in  
  
frequency. He reacts: breaks into a trot, CAMERA  
  
SPEEDING UP WITH him until he arrives at the entrance  
  
to Spork's quarters. He examines with shock: a seal-  
  
ant coating over the door has been forced with indica-  
  
tions of great strength. The ALARM CONTINUES, LOUD  
  
now. Pluck TURNS IT OFF with a touch, then cautiously  
  
starts in, convinced the problem is real.  
  
INT. SPORK'S QUARTERS - LOW KEY LIGHTING   
  
It is dark and shadowy as Pluck enters. He peers, try-  
  
ing to adjust his eyesight to the darkness. He steps  
  
forward carefully -- trips temporarily on some small  
  
object -- but recovers. He moves slowly inward, then  
  
stops, staring into the impenetrable dark. Then he  
  
reacts, as we hear SPORK'S VOICE. It is hoarse, raspy,  
  
as it was in the final scene with Pluck in Duck Trek  
  
II. But is unmistakably Spork.  
  
THE VOICE  
  
Jim... help me... you left me... on  
  
Dreamcast... why did you do that...?  
  
CLOSE - PLUCK   
  
Shaken now. He strains into the darkness, looking --  
  
PLUCK'S POV   
  
CAMERA PANS the darkened room and COMES TO REST as we  
  
see a shadowy figure in the far corner.  
  
BACK TO PLUCK   
  
as he starts forward, all senses alert. As he nears  
  
the figure, whoever it is starts to flee, and Pluck  
  
grapples with him, like Jacob with the dark Angel. And  
  
Pluck pulls him down, panting, and the figure is il-  
  
luminated by a shaft of light, and it is --  
  
TWO SHOT   
  
-- Furr McMeow. Emotionally drained, eyes wide --  
  
PLUCK  
  
Furr, what are you  
  
doing? Have you lost your mind!  
  
McMeow  
  
(his own voice, but  
  
raspy, drained)  
  
... Help me, Jim... Take me home.  
  
PLUCK  
  
That's where we are, Furr. we  
  
are home.  
  
McMeow  
  
... Then perhaps there is still  
  
time... hoof the steps, Jim...  
  
hoof the steps of Mount Ayeles...  
  
PLUCK  
  
Mount Ayeles? Furr, Mount Ayeles  
  
is on Pigcan! We're home on  
  
Earth!  
  
Furr looks at him, trying to comprehend. When he   
  
opens his mouth; it is, for one brief moment, SPORK'S  
  
VOICE that emerges:  
  
McMeow  
  
(in Spork's voice)  
  
Remember Me!  
  
Pluck stares at him in shock as:  
  
MUHURA (V.O.)  
  
Admiral: docking is completed.  
  
Starfleet Commander Burrow is on  
  
his way for inspection.  
  
Pluck, still holding McMeow:  
  
PLUCK  
  
Muhura! Get the medics down  
  
here! Get them now!  
  
He cradles McMeow who has gone limp.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE TORPEDO BAY/DOCKING CHAMBER   
  
The entire crew is assembled as the SOUND of the PIPE  
  
FINISES -- and the great docking doors open.  
  
BULU  
  
Tetsch-hut!  
  
STARFLEET COMMANDER BURROW enters, a distinguished  
  
looking rabbit, followed by an AIDE. He crosses to  
  
Pluck at the head of the review line.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Welcome aboard, Admiral.  
  
BURROW  
  
Welcome home, Jim.  
  
He reaches for Pluck's shoulders with affection.  
  
BURROW  
  
(continuing)  
  
Well done.  
  
He embraces Pluck. It is both a military courtesy, and  
  
a personal expression, twenty-five years of comrade-  
  
ship, service and sacrifice. Pluck is moved. When the  
  
embrace breaks:  
  
PLUCK  
  
Thank you, sir.  
  
(wryly)  
  
I take it this is not a formal  
  
inspection.  
  
A relieved ripple of laughter from all.  
  
BURROW  
  
No. At ease, everyone.  
  
They relax in the glow of Burrow's smile. And he looks  
  
about.  
  
BURROW  
  
(continuing)  
  
Where's Doctor McMeow?  
  
PLUCK  
  
(a beat)  
  
Indisposed, sir.  
  
BURROW  
  
Ah, too bad... well... you have  
  
all done remarkable service under  
  
the best taking care of the criminal Fran  
  
-- difficult of conditions. You'll be receiving  
  
Starfleet's highest commendations,  
  
and more importantly, extended  
  
shore leaves.  
  
A buzz of approval, then:  
  
BURROW  
  
(continuing)  
  
That is, all but you, Mr. O'Flynn.  
  
They need your wisdom on the new  
  
Excellente... Report there tomorrow  
  
as Captain of Engineering.  
  
It is clear how Flynny feels about this honor:  
  
FLYNNY  
  
With all appreciation, sir, I'd  
  
prefer to supervise the refit of  
  
Duckprise.  
  
BURROW  
  
Sorry Doc. Ain't gonna happen.  
  
A pall in the room. Pluck, as shocked as anyone.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Admiral, I don't understand. The  
  
Duckprise --  
  
BURROW  
  
Jim, the Duckprise got a bad thrashing from Geiser.  
  
We think her day is over...there is too much of a risk  
  
that Duckprise might malfunction beyond repair  
  
PLUCK  
  
But, we had requested -- we were  
  
hoping to take her back to  
  
Dreamcast...  
  
BURROW  
  
No way.   
  
PLUCK  
  
May I ask why...?  
  
BURROW  
  
(a sigh)  
  
Jim, in your absence, Dreamcast has  
  
become a galactic controversy...  
  
Until the Federation Council makes  
  
policy, you are all under orders  
  
not to discuss with anyone your   
  
knowledge of Dreamcast... Consider  
  
it a quarantined planet. And a  
  
forbidden subject.  
  
On their baffled reactions we...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. SPACE - THE CATT OF PREY - (ILM SHOT)   
  
We are TRACKING with her through space. She is quite  
  
visible, her wings in level configuration.  
  
INT. BRIDGE - CATT OF PREY - VERY CLOSE - MONITOR   
  
At first we are disoriented. Jim Pluck's image FILLS  
  
THE SCREEN talking right AT US.  
  
PLUCK'S IMAGE  
  
To fully understand the events on  
  
which I report, it is necessary to  
  
review the theoretical data on the  
  
Dreamcast Device...  
  
We are PULLING BACK. The bridge is lit normally. On  
  
screen, Pluck's voice now continues, describing what we  
  
see: molecular charts, followed by a barren graphic  
  
depiction of a planetoid. Toward it a torpedo arcs,  
  
causing fire, inferno, and a resulting new surface,  
  
capable of bearing life. (COMPUTER GRAPHIC, STAR TREK  
  
II.) This is being watched on the bridge by Sluge,  
  
Malc, and OFFICER Troy, slighty older than Malc, more gung-  
  
ho.  
  
INTERCUT - THE DREAMCAST TAPE   
  
with the reactions of the two junior officers, seeing  
  
it for the first time.  
  
BACK TO SCENE   
  
Sluge turns the machine off. He studies the two  
  
officers. Then with quiet intensity:  
  
SLUGE  
  
So!  
  
(to Troy)  
  
Speak!  
  
TROY  
  
Grand power... to control...  
  
dominate... destroy. If it works.  
  
Sluge considers the answer, turns to Malc.  
  
SLUGE  
  
Speak.  
  
MALC  
  
(thoughtfully)  
  
Impressive... They can make  
  
planets... Possibilities are  
  
endless... Colonies, resources...  
  
SLUGE  
  
Yes... New cities, homes in the  
  
country... your woman at your  
  
side... children playing at your  
  
feet... and overhead, fluttering  
  
in the breeze... the flag of the  
  
Federation. Charming...  
  
(hisses at Malc)  
  
Station!  
  
MALC  
  
Yes, my lord!  
  
Malc snaps to and leaves, chastened. Kruge turns to  
  
Troy like a wily serpent.  
  
SLUGE  
  
Share this with no one.  
  
TROY  
  
Understood, my lord.  
  
SLUGE  
  
We are going to this "planet."  
  
Even as our emissaries negotiate  
  
for "peace" with the Federation,  
  
we will act for the preservation  
  
of our race! We will seize the  
  
secret of this weapon. The secret  
  
of ultimate power!  
  
TROY  
  
(whispered)  
  
Success, my lord.  
  
SLUGE  
  
Station!  
  
Troy crosses out, Sluge turns toward his chair, kneels  
  
to pet his beast as we hear:  
  
HELMSMAN (V.O.)  
  
(My lord: approaching Federation  
  
territory...)  
  
SLUGE  
  
(Steady on course... Engage  
  
cloaking device!)  
  
HELMSMAN (V.O.)  
  
(Cloaking device -- engaged!)  
  
Lights change... ELECTRONIC SOUND BEGINS... and:  
  
EXT. SPACE - CATT OF PREY - (ILM CLOAKING EFFECT)   
  
The ship, sectionally, vanishes before our eyes.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
SPACE - THE DREAMCAST PLANET - (ILM)   
  
USS Griddle is orbiting. We hear:  
  
ELMERSTAN (V.O.)  
  
Tranwsporter room, stand by two  
  
energize...  
  
EXT. SURFACE OF THE DREAMCAST PLANET - (BEAM DOWN   
  
EFFECT)  
  
We are PANNING. An area of great primal beauty, poet-  
  
ic, romantic. A smoky haze persists. The PAN STOPS as  
  
we hear a familiar ENERGY SOUND: And Faavik and Mark  
  
begin to appear in the BEAM DOWN EFFECT.  
  
CLOSER ANGLE - FAAVIK AND MARK   
  
fully materialized. They are equipped with scientific  
  
backpacks. Their TRICORDERS BLEEP reassuringly, as  
  
they look about.  
  
INT. GRIDDLE BRIDGE - FAVORING ELMERSTAN (INTERCUT   
  
WITH FAAVIK)  
  
He and his officers are monitoring the progress of the  
  
landing party. DATA SOUNDS fill the bridge.  
  
Then, LT. HINES points something out on a viewscreen.  
  
ELMERSTAN  
  
Gwiddle to wanding party. We have  
  
you apprwoaching wadioactive  
  
indications. Do you concur?  
  
FAAVIK (V.O.)  
  
Oui, Captain. Our  
  
readings are well below danger  
  
level.  
  
ELMERSTAN  
  
Wery well. Exercise caution,  
  
Weutenant. This wanding is  
  
Captain's discwetion and I'm the  
  
one who's out on a wimb.  
  
FAAVIK (V.O.)  
  
I'll try to remember that,  
  
Captain.  
  
EXT. DREAMCAST PLANET - HIGH SHOT - SPORK'S GLADE - DAY   
  
Mark is in the lead, a distant figure, then stops to  
  
take readings as Faavik catches up to him. Then to-  
  
gether they start forward TOWARD US. As they approach,  
  
HIGH CAMERA NOW LOWERS until it reveals, in f.g.,  
  
Spork's tube.  
  
EXT. DREAMCAST PLANET - SERIES OF SHOTS (ILM)   
  
The two explorers take readings; they begin to realize  
  
what they are heading for...  
  
Their tempo increases, they follow their tricorders,  
  
until...  
  
EXT. DREAMCAST - SPORK'S TUBE IN FOREGROUND   
  
Faavik and Mark come INTO VIEW, close by, and stop,  
  
seeing it.  
  
POV - SPORK'S CASKET - (ILM SHOT)   
  
At the base of the tube, worm-like forms shimmy and  
  
squirm. They are small , horrible, and unquestionably  
  
alive.  
  
FAAVIK AND MARK   
  
They try to maintain their scientific objectivity, in  
  
spite of their horror -- and their disappointment at  
  
not finding some trace of Spork.  
  
MARK  
  
Well. There's your life form  
  
reading. These were microbes on  
  
the tube's surface. We shot them  
  
here from Duckprise.  
  
(with irony)  
  
They were fruitful, and  
  
multiplied.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
But... how could they have evolved  
  
so quickly...?  
  
Mark doesn't answer, his curiosity caught by something  
  
else. He starts slowly forward, Faavik Following  
  
close. Their tricorders begin to register higher radia-  
  
tion levels as they approach the tube.  
  
SERIES OF SHOTS - (PRODUCTION & ILM)   
  
Mark and Faavik's faces as they approach.  
  
Feet step among the wormy creatures to gain access to  
  
the tube. (ILM)  
  
Even the unemotional Faavik reacts to this.  
  
Mark reaches the tube, raises the lid of Spork's bier.  
  
He looks inside, and sees:  
  
MARK'S POV INTO SPORK'S TUBE   
  
It is empty, except for some kind of rumpled black  
  
cloth.  
  
BACK TO MARK   
  
He reacts, stunned.  
  
He reaches in, withdraws the blue-like cloth, and  
  
hands it to Saavik. As she touches, she knows.  
  
MARK  
  
(continuing)  
  
What is it?  
  
FAAVIK  
  
Spork's bureial overalls.  
  
As they stare at each other without answers, the planet  
  
makes a gentle RUMBLING SOUND -- then the ground qui-  
  
vers slightly.  
  
And in the far distance, a poignant CRY is heard. A  
  
young animal in pain, perhaps. Faavik and Mark do not  
  
know.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. PLUCK'S APARTMENT - VIEW OF THE BAY - NIGHT   
  
Tranquil. We hear the SOUNDS of HARBOR and distant  
  
CITY. We are PULLING BACK, past Kirk as he stares qui-  
  
etly at the view, a glass in hand. Then he turns  
  
'round, raises his glass in a toast.  
  
PLUCK  
  
To all we lost.  
  
ANGLE WIDENS to include Muhura, Mousov and Bulu, who  
  
toast in response, and drink.  
  
BULU  
  
So, what's going to  
  
happen to Duckprise?  
  
PLUCK  
  
Gonna be scraped. Too much damage,  
  
no thanks to Fran.  
  
MOUSOV  
  
Will we get another ship?  
  
PLUCK  
  
I can't get an answer. Starfleet  
  
is up to its brass in galactic  
  
conference-as usual. No one has time for  
  
those who only stand... and wait.  
  
Pluck sips his drink thoughtfully, as do all. Then:  
  
MUHURA  
  
How is the feline, sir?  
  
PLUCK  
  
He's home in bed, he promised me he'd stay there...  
  
They say it's exhaustion...  
  
A DOOR CHIME.  
  
PLUCK  
  
(continuing)  
  
Ah. Mr. O'Flynn, with the pizza.  
  
They all turn toward the door. We hear it WHIRR open,  
  
O.S. Their expressions change and they stare at:  
  
THEIR POV - ANGLE TOWARD THE DOOR   
  
A tall, mysterious figure in a hooded Pigcan robe walks  
  
slowly toward us, then stops, CLOSE, face unseen. Is  
  
it Furr?... A Spork apparition? The figure removes  
  
his hood, revealing the distinguished older features  
  
of:  
  
BACK TO GROUP - FAVORING PLUCK   
  
PLUCK  
  
(astonished)  
  
Sardek!  
  
A hush of wonder falls over all. The ANGLE WIDENS as  
  
AMBASSADOR SARDEK comes to Pluck.  
  
PLUCK  
  
(continuing)  
  
Ambassador, I -- I had no idea you  
  
were here...  
  
(then)  
  
I think you know my crew...  
  
SARDEK  
  
I will spueal with you alone, Pluck.  
  
Pluck turns to his crew. They look at him questioningly.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Go on guys. Get out of here.  
  
The crew, their concern showing, leave their glasses  
  
and file out. Sardek steps to the bay window, looks out  
  
in contemplation, his back to Pluck. With the others  
  
gone, Pluck comes up behind Sardek. A pause. Then:  
  
PLUCK  
  
(continuing)  
  
Sorry about your kid and all... I would have come to  
  
Pigcan... to express my deepest  
  
sympathies...  
  
SARDEK  
  
(raises a hand)  
  
Spare me your fowl platitudes,  
  
Pluck. I have been to your  
  
Government. I have seen the  
  
Dreamcast information, and your own  
  
report.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Then you know how bravely your son  
  
met his death. Probably alot braver then I.  
  
SARDEK  
  
Why did you leave him on Dreamcast! Spork trusted you  
  
-- and you denied him his future!  
  
PLUCK  
  
What future?!  
  
SARDEK  
  
Only his body was "in  
  
death," Pluck! And you were the  
  
last one to be with him.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Yes, I was...  
  
SARDEK  
  
Then you must know that you should  
  
have come with him to Pigcan.  
  
PLUCK  
  
But -- why?  
  
SARDEK  
  
Because he asked you to! He  
  
entrusted you with his very  
  
essence -- with everything  
  
was not of the body. He asked you  
  
to bring him to us -- and to bring  
  
that which he gave you: his  
  
Katra. His living spirit.  
  
PLUCK  
  
(deeply, quietly)  
  
Sir. Your son meant more to me  
  
than you can know. I'd have given  
  
my life if it would have saved  
  
his. You must believe me when I  
  
tell you that he made no request  
  
of me!  
  
SARDEK  
  
He would not have spoken of it  
  
openly.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Then, how --  
  
SARDEK  
  
(interrupting)  
  
Pluck, I must have your thoughts.  
  
May I join your mind?  
  
PLUCK  
  
Yeah, sure.. this gonna hurt much?  
  
Sardek steps close to Pluck as CAMERA PUSHES IN VERY  
  
CLOSE. Sardek's hoofs are on Pluck's temples in familiar  
  
v shaped fashion. And the eyes of both men are closed.  
  
MIND MELD SEQUENCE   
  
(This can be LITERAL, or can be illustrated by SUB-  
  
LIMINAL FILM from DUCK TREK II. To be determined.)  
  
Strange, SUB-MUSICAL SOUNDS underscore. The music of  
  
Pigcan, unlike anything we have ever heard before.  
  
After a moment:  
  
SARDEK  
  
... He spoke of your friendship.  
  
PLUCK  
  
(semi-trance)  
  
Yes...  
  
SARDEK  
  
He asked you not to grieve...  
  
PLUCK  
  
... Yes...  
  
SARDEK  
  
... The needs of the many outweigh...  
  
PLUCK  
  
... The needs of the few...  
  
SARDEK  
  
... Or the one.  
  
PLUCK  
  
... Spork...  
  
SARDEK  
  
I have been... and always shall  
  
be... your friend. Pig large...  
  
and fossil!  
  
PLUCK  
  
... No...!  
  
Pluck, bathed with sweat, suddenly shudders in pain.  
  
Sardek opens his eyes, removes his hoofs. He touches  
  
Pluck with gentleness as Jim recovers, opens his eyes.  
  
ANGLE - SARDEK AND PLUCK   
  
SARDEK  
  
Forgive me. It is not here. I  
  
figured he had mind-melded with  
  
you. It is the Pigcan way when  
  
the body's end is near.  
  
PLUCK  
  
But he couldn't hoof me...! We  
  
were separated!  
  
SARDEK  
  
I see... and I understand.  
  
(rises wearily)  
  
Then everything that he was...  
  
Everything that he knew... is  
  
lost. And when I return home  
  
empty-handed, many shall mourn.  
  
He turns now, starting for the door. Kirk stops him  
  
with an agonized wail:  
  
PLUCK  
  
Please wait!... Surely he would  
  
have found a way! If there was so  
  
much at stake -- Spock would have  
  
found a way!  
  
SARDEK  
  
(hesitating)  
  
Yes... But -- how...?  
  
PLUCK  
  
(rising)  
  
Sardek!... What if he melded with  
  
someone else?!  
  
On their exchange of looks --  
  
INT. SMALL ELECTRONIC CENTER   
  
We are VERY CLOSE on an electronic screen. There is  
  
the frozen face of Spork with his hand splayed on the  
  
engine room glass. A mechanical voice tells us:  
  
COMPUTER VOICE  
  
Engine Room, Flight Recorder  
  
Visual. Stardate 8128 point seven  
  
eight, point seven eight, point  
  
seven eight --  
  
KIRK (V.O.)  
  
Back. Point seven seven.  
  
The tape begins to speed backwards in a scrambled  
  
image.  
  
REVERSE ANGLE - CLOSE - PLUCK (INTERCUT WITH SCREEN)   
  
His face intense. The SOUND of BACKWARD TAPE is heard.  
  
Then it stops.  
  
On screen: Spork and Pluck in their final conversation.  
  
Pluck watches a moment, painfully, then breaks off:  
  
PLUCK  
  
Back. Point seven six.  
  
The computer responds. More BACKWARD SOUND, then:  
  
COMPUTER VOICE  
  
Flight recorder visual. Stardate  
  
8128 point 76, point 76 --  
  
PLUCK  
  
Go.  
  
The tape activates. On screen we watch Spork enter the  
  
engine room, go to the console. He make a few adjust-  
  
ments then heads for the radiation room where he is  
  
intercepted by McMeow.  
  
Pluck stares in growing fascination.  
  
McMeow talks to Spork briefly. Spork tricks McMeow into  
  
looking away, then applies the Pigcan head tap.  
  
Furr falls.  
  
On screen: Spork moves close to McMeow, takes gloves  
  
from the unconscious Scott, then places his hand on  
  
McMeow's temple.  
  
SPORK'S IMAGE  
  
Remember Me.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Hold!  
  
He stares at the frozen image, then:  
  
PLUCK  
  
(continuing)  
  
Augment and repeat!  
  
The CAMERA ZOOMS IN a TIGHT TWO SHOT. The action  
  
repeats:  
  
SPORK'S VOICE  
  
Remember Me!  
  
PLUCK  
  
(breathlessly)  
  
Freeze...!  
  
The image of the critical mind meld is there to see.  
  
Pluck is stunned.  
  
CAMERA ANGLE WIDENS now, to reveal for the first time  
  
that Sardek is with Pluck in the shadowy room.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Furr!...  
  
SARDEK  
  
One alive, one not. Yet both in  
  
pain.  
  
PLUCK  
  
What must I do?  
  
SARDEK  
  
You must bring them to Mount  
  
Ayales -- on Pigcan. Only there  
  
is the passage possible. Only  
  
there can both find peace...  
  
PLUCK  
  
Its kinda hard ya know.  
  
SARDEK  
  
You will find a way, Pluck. If you  
  
honor them both, you must.  
  
Pluck looks at the screen, examines all that is clear to  
  
him, and accepts the truth of Sardek's challenge.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Yeah, yeah. I'll get on it, eventually.  
  
Over his determined face, we hear a weird OVERLAPPED  
  
SOUND: the strange CRY OF PAIN from the Dreamcast  
  
Planet.  
  
EXT. DREAMCAST PLANET - AREA 2   
  
A different texture than the Spork Glade. Cactus  
  
growth, seeming desert, yet... slightly gnarled,  
  
slightly off. Over this empty landscape there is  
  
another trembling of the earth. And again, the CRY.  
  
UP ANGLED - AREA 2   
  
The SOUND OF RUNNING FOOTSTEPS. Then Mark and Faavik  
  
run INO SHOT staring O.S. as the CRY repeats itself.  
  
They stare O.S. and see:  
  
THEIR POV - VISTA - (ILM SHOT)   
  
Past the tall cactus in f.g., we see snow-covered ter-  
  
rain in the middle distance. The CRY is heard once  
  
more.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
(continuing; to  
  
communicator)  
  
Captain, thees is Saavik. We have  
  
strong life sign readings bearing  
  
zéro-une-cinq relative, and we are  
  
proceeding to investigate.  
  
ELMERSTAN (V.O.)  
  
We concuw, Faavik. And Faavik...  
  
be advised we are weading a severe  
  
and unnaturaw age curve on the  
  
planet. I'm getting nervous...  
  
FAAVIK  
  
(a look to Mark)  
  
Do you have an explanation?  
  
Mark  
  
Later. Much. Let's go...  
  
FAAVIK  
  
Griddle, your message acknowledged.  
  
Will advise... Out.  
  
And she hurries after Mark.  
  
INT. BRIDGE - GRIDDLE - FAVORING ELMERSTAN   
  
ELMERSTAN  
  
USS Griddwe, out.  
  
(bends over his  
  
science station)  
  
There's something scrwewy going on down  
  
there.  
  
EXT. DREAMCAST PLANET - AREA 3 - SNOWSCAPE (ILM --   
  
VISTAVISION)  
  
Mark leading, Faavik catching up as they enter a snow-  
  
covered patch of ground. CAMERA TRACKS with them now  
  
as the WIND begins to HOWL, and the first visible snow-  
  
flakes begin to fall. As the wind and snow increase,  
  
causing them to hold their hands up against the ele-  
  
ments, they stop and stare outward.  
  
THEIR POV   
  
In the snow-covered landscape ahead of them, a series  
  
of tracks. Small, indeterminate. They lead ahead.  
  
BACK TO FAAVIK AND MARK   
  
They respond. The WIND HOWLS, but they start forward.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. STARFLEET OFFICER'S LOUNGE - ADMIRAL BURROW   
  
- NIGHT  
  
BURROW  
  
Forget it, Jim, you are quacking in the wrong swamp.  
  
ANGLE HAS WIDENED to include Pluck, a passionate Pluck.  
  
The intimacy of the conversation is broken by a star-  
  
fleet steward who bears drinks. Pluck sits in frus-  
  
trated suspension until the steward leaves. Then Pluck  
  
tries to resume his plea, but Morrow stays him.  
  
BURROW  
  
You are my best officer and  
  
if I had a best friend, you'd be  
  
that too. But I am Commander,  
  
Starfleet, so I don't break rules!  
  
PLUCK  
  
Don't quote rules! We're  
  
talking about loyalty.  
  
And sacrifice. One man who died  
  
for us, another who has deep  
  
emotional damage --  
  
BURROW  
  
Now wait a minute! This business  
  
about Spork and McMeow. Honestly,  
  
I have never understood Pigcan  
  
mysticism.  
  
PLUCK  
  
You don't have to believe!  
  
I'm not even sure I believe. But  
  
if there's even a chance that  
  
Spork has an eternal soul -- then  
  
that is my responsibility.  
  
BURROW  
  
Yours...?!  
  
PLUCK  
  
As surely as if it were my own.  
  
(deeply)  
  
Give me back the  
  
Duckprise! With Flynny's help...  
  
BURROW  
  
No, Jim! Duckprise would never  
  
stand the pounding.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Then I'll find a ship -- I'll hire  
  
a ship.  
  
BURROW  
  
Out of the question. The Council  
  
has ordered that no one but the  
  
science team goes to Dreamcast.  
  
Jim, your life and your career  
  
stand for rationality, not  
  
intellectual chaos. Keep up this  
  
emotional behavior and you'll lose  
  
everything. You'll destroy  
  
yourself!  
  
Pluck looks for a long moment, then sighs, his body  
  
sagging.  
  
PLUCK  
  
I had to try. No problem  
  
Thanks for the drink.  
  
BURROW  
  
Any time.  
  
Pluck rises with a smile, starts out. HOLD on Burrow.  
  
MOVING WITH KIRK   
  
He crosses the room filled with Starfleet senior  
  
officers, CAMERA TRACKING until he passes out of the  
  
main room, into the entry room -- where we are sur-  
  
prised to see Bulu and Mousov waiting for him conspir-  
  
atorially. Pluck stops close to them, looks about cau-  
  
tiously.  
  
BULU  
  
The word, sir?  
  
PLUCK  
  
The old rabbit said "no".  
  
(a beat)  
  
Yet when I have ever listened to any rabbits?  
  
BULU  
  
Me for starters, but count on our help, sir.  
  
PLUCK  
  
I'll need it, Bulu.  
  
MOUSOV  
  
Shall I alert Dr. McMeow?  
  
PLUCK  
  
Yes. He has a long journey ahead.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. BAR - NIGHT   
  
A crowded, smoke-filled watering hole of the twenty-  
  
third century, filled with a smattering of civilians,  
  
Starfleet personnel, and visitors from strange and far-  
  
off civilizations. It does not have the bizarre quali-  
  
ties of the "Futuristic Bar" which is across the  
  
street.  
  
McMeow is discovered entering the bar. He is haggard,  
  
less than clean shaved. He appears to be looking for  
  
something as he starts forward.  
  
HIS POV - MOVING THROUGH THE BAR (ILM ELEMENT)   
  
noting patrons at the twenty-third century equivalent  
  
of video games, darts. We see two people playing at a  
  
holographic version of a video game, in which World War  
  
1 biplanes are engaged in 3-d combat... and a dart  
  
player throwing pneumatic jet propelled darts...  
  
BACK TO McMeow   
  
Not finding what he is looking for, he settles into a  
  
small alcove. A seedy, pink canary but attractive WAITRESS ar-  
  
rives.  
  
WAITRESS  
  
Hiya, Furr.  
  
McMeow  
  
Hi Sweetie anyone been looking for  
  
me?  
  
WAITRESS  
  
I have... But I'm always able to get away from you!  
  
(a smile)  
  
What'll it be?  
  
McMeow  
  
Seltair water...  
  
WAITRESS  
  
Wow, trying something different tonight?  
  
McMeow  
  
(confused)  
  
To expect one to change a certain like in a  
  
bar is not logical.  
  
WAITRESS  
  
Uh, whatever you say.  
  
She leaves. McMeow scans the room. He picks out some-  
  
one approaching.  
  
ANGLE - THE DODO BIRD   
  
an exotic-looking grubby fellow with a big grin, making  
  
his way unmistakably to McMeow's booth. PULL BACK with  
  
him as he reaches it, and slides in ebulliently.  
  
GOGO  
  
Hello Hello! Welcome to your planet.  
  
McMeow  
  
I'm supposed to say, stranger.  
  
GOGO  
  
Oh, forgive. I here am new. But  
  
you are known, being McMeow from  
  
Duckprise.  
  
McMeow  
  
You have me at a disadvantage,  
  
bird.  
  
GOGO  
  
I name not important. You seek  
  
I. Message received. Available  
  
ship stands by.  
  
McMeow  
  
How soon and how much?  
  
GOGO  
  
How soon is now. How much is  
  
where?  
  
McMeow  
  
... Somewhere in the Kutara  
  
Sector.  
  
ALIEN  
  
Nope! Kutara restricted. Take  
  
permits many. Money, more. No money, no travel!  
  
McMeow  
  
There aren't going to be any stupid  
  
permits!  
  
(checking room)  
  
How can you get a permit to do a  
  
stupid illegal thing?!  
  
(then)  
  
Look, price you name, money I got.  
  
GOGO  
  
Place you name, money I get!  
  
Otherwise, bargain, no.  
  
McMeow  
  
(getting louder)  
  
Alright, dummy. It's Dreamcast!  
  
The name of the place we're going  
  
is Dreamcast  
  
GOGO  
  
(genuinely  
  
shocked)  
  
Dreamcast!  
  
McMeow  
  
Yes, Dreamcast! Grow some ears, why don't you?  
  
GOGO  
  
Dreamcast allowed is not... Is  
  
planet forbidden. Can't go there! Nope!  
  
McMeow  
  
Now listen to me, my backwards  
  
friend!  
  
(grabs the Dodo  
  
by the collar)  
  
Dreamcast may be "planet forbidden,"  
  
but I'm catnip well --  
  
McMeow is interrupted by a hand on his arm. He looks up  
  
to see a nondescript-looking CIVILIAN, with a rough,  
  
ingratiating manner.  
  
CIVILIAN SAM  
  
Son... I'm sorry, but ya'll's voice  
  
is carrying. I don't think ya'll  
  
oughta to be discussing this subject  
  
in public.  
  
McMeow   
  
I'll discuss what I like, and who  
  
do you think you are?!  
  
CIVILIAN SAM  
  
Could I offer ya'll a ride home, Dr.  
  
McMeow?  
  
McMeow  
  
Where's the logic in offering me a  
  
ride home, you idiot! If I wanted  
  
a ride home, would I be trying to  
  
charter a space flight?!  
  
GOGO is seen doing a funny dance to slip away unnoticed and sings his  
  
usual, funny song  
  
McMeow  
  
How in the galaxy do you know who I am?  
  
CIVILIAN SAM  
  
Federation Security, boy.  
  
Furr, is grrabed by Sam suddenly turns,  
  
wild-eyed, and attempts a Pigcan head tap on his  
  
tormentor. The head tap has absolutely no effect,  
  
and the agent stares at Furr for a long moment.  
  
CIVILIAN SAM  
  
Ya'll are going to get a nice, long  
  
rest, Doc.  
  
He ushers Furr out as Sweetie giggles and drinks the Seltair water herself.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT DREAMCAST PLANET - AREA 3 - SNOWSCAPE   
  
It is snowing now, and the WIND WAILS as Faavik and  
  
Mark appear and come forward into a CLOSE SHOT. The  
  
life sign sound of their TRICORDER is BEEPING faster  
  
now as they peer ahead into the snow. Then Faavik  
  
suddenly points:  
  
POV - THROUGH THE SNOWFALL   
  
Something alive moves across the front, obscured by  
  
snow and terrain.  
  
BACK TO THEM - MOVING CAMERA (INTERCUT WITH POV)   
  
As they start forward into the snow, Faavik drawing her  
  
phaser. They peer ahead, seeing nothing but the BLEEP  
  
of their tricorder which they follow like a beacon.  
  
Their POV MOVING through the snow flurry, catches an  
  
occasional hint of something ahead which spurs them on.  
  
Then, with the TRICORDER BEEP indicating very close  
  
proximity, they stop and intuitively Faavik indicates  
  
to Mark to turn the tricorder off. As the beep stops,  
  
they listen and hear the tiniest of WHIMPERS amid the  
  
WIND. They start out excitedly...  
  
THE CREVICE (AND INTERCUT POV'S)   
  
as Faavik and Mark approach. Stop. TRICORDER back  
  
on. Big reading. They step forward through the snow  
  
flurry to see:  
  
INT. THE CREVICE - THE PIGLETTE   
  
A wild thing with pinkish skin, perhaps nine or ten  
  
years old. He is covered in the snow as he shivers in  
  
the cold clutching an injured leg; he watches the  
  
strangers, and their BEEPING machine in hypnotic fear.  
  
THE SCENE - IN THE CREVICE   
  
At Faavik's gesture, Mark turns off his tricorder.  
  
Faavik moves close. As she touches the Boy's leg, he  
  
pulls back and she reaches out to his face, and touches  
  
his cheek softly. he accepts watchfully. Then Faavik  
  
slides her hand slowly and notes the pinkish skin.  
  
The Boy is a Pigcan.  
  
Faavik and Mark exchange and astonished look. Then she  
  
covers the boy with Spork's robe, and in Pigcan:  
  
FAAVIK  
  
(I am Faavik... Can you speak?)  
  
The Boy does not respond. Faavik looks to Mark.  
  
MARK  
  
(in awe)  
  
The Dreamcast Wave... His cells  
  
could have been regenerated...  
  
Reformed --  
  
Quietly, so as not to alarm the Boy, Faavik opens her  
  
communicator and reports softly:  
  
FAAVIK  
  
Captain, this is Faavik. Come in, please...  
  
ELMERSTAN(V.O.)  
  
Yes, Faavik, go ahead...  
  
FAVVIK  
  
We have found le life sign. It  
  
is a Pigcan piglette, perhaps huit  
  
to dix years of age.  
  
ELMERSTAN (V.O.)  
  
A pigwette! That's extrawodinary.  
  
How did he get there?!  
  
FAAVIK  
  
It is Dr. Duckus' opinion that  
  
this is -- that le Dreamcast effect  
  
has in some way regenerated --  
  
Captain Spork.  
  
INT. BRIDGE - GRIDDLE - FAVORING ELMERSTAN (INTERCUT   
  
WITH PLANET)  
  
There is a moment of uncertainty between Elmerstan and  
  
his science officers that should be one of the grand  
  
laughs of this film.  
  
ELMERSTAN  
  
(slowly and  
  
carefully)  
  
Ah, Faavik, that's, ah,  
  
extrawodinary. What would you,  
  
ah, like to do next?  
  
FAAVIK (V.O.)  
  
Request permission to beam aboard  
  
immediately.  
  
ELMERSTAN  
  
Faavik... Does Dr. Duckcus think  
  
there couwd be -- any chance of --  
  
ah -- wadioactive cowntamination?  
  
MARK  
  
No.  
  
FAAVIK (V.O.)  
  
Non that he can detect, sir.  
  
ELMERSTAN  
  
Well, all the same, I'm going to  
  
adwise Starfweet and get  
  
instructions.  
  
On the planet, Faavik and Mark exchange a frustrated  
  
look.  
  
FAAVIK (V.O.)  
  
I'm sure Starfleet would approve,  
  
sir.  
  
ELMERSTAN  
  
All the same -- let's do it by  
  
the book. Stand by on this channel.  
  
(to Comm Officer)  
  
Go.  
  
COMM OFFICER  
  
Starfleet Command, this is the USS  
  
Griddle on sub-space coded channel  
  
ninety eight point eight. Come  
  
in, please...I think they are making bubbles with their spits,  
  
Captain.  
  
There is an odd SOUND on the speakers. Below, Mark  
  
and Faavik wait impatiently. Then, on the bridge:  
  
COMM OFFICER  
  
(continuing)  
  
Sir... Something's jamming our  
  
transmission. An energy surge.  
  
ELMERSTAN  
  
Wocate.  
  
COMM OFFICER  
  
Surge from astern, sir. Aft  
  
quarter!  
  
ELMERSTAN  
  
On scween.  
  
On MONITOR, a starfield aappears, with some kind of  
  
energy interference. A heat-like distortion of one  
  
area of the picture is evident. Then, suddenly, by  
  
means of the de-cloaking effect, the Catt of Prey is  
  
dead on a at close range in attack configuration.  
  
ELMERSTAN  
  
Uh oh!  
  
INT. BRIDGE - CATT OF PREY - FAVORING SLUGE   
  
SLUGE  
  
(Tube one, target, engine section   
  
only!)  
  
GUNNER  
  
(Ready!)  
  
SPACE - CATT OF PREY STALKS GRIDDLE - (ILM)   
  
BACK TO BRIDGE - GRIDDLE (INTERCUT WITH PLANET & CATT   
  
OF PREY)  
  
ELMERSTAN  
  
Red awert! Waise shields!  
  
FAAVIK (V.O.)  
  
Captain, what's happening?!  
  
ELMERSTAN  
  
We are under attack! Stand by for  
  
evasive -- stand by for --  
  
INT. CATT OF PREY   
  
SLUGE  
  
(Fire!)  
  
EXT. SPACE - GRIDDLE F.G., CATT OF PREY, CLOSE B.G. -   
  
(ILM)  
  
The CATT FIRES A Klinging PHOTON TORPEDO which WHOOSHES  
  
the relatively short distance to the peaceful Griddle  
  
and, shockingly -- blows her to bits with one shot.  
  
THE DREAMCAST PLANET - FAAVIK, MARK - THE BOY   
  
FAAVIK  
  
Captain!... Come in, Captain!  
  
INT. BRIDGE - CATT OF PREY   
  
Sluge turns to his gunner.  
  
SLUGE  
  
(I told you, engine station  
  
only!!)  
  
Sluge's BEAST GROWLS.  
  
GUNNER  
  
(A fortunate mistake, sir...)  
  
SLUGE  
  
(I wanted prisoners!)  
  
The BEAST GROWLS again as Sluge, in a rage, pulls out  
  
his ice phaser and shoots, deep freezing the Gunner. No one  
  
in the crew seems to take this as unusual behavior.  
  
And Sluge adds, for his own justification:  
  
SLUGE  
  
(continuing)  
  
Kitty Litter Brains!  
  
Sluge's beast adds his contempt to this message. As  
  
Sluge stalks from his chair --  
  
TROY  
  
Sir, may I suggest --  
  
SLUGE  
  
(whirling)  
  
Say the wrong word, Troy!  
  
TROY  
  
I only meant, my lord, that if  
  
it's prisoners youse want --  
  
(points to screen)  
  
There are life signs on the  
  
planet. Perhaps the very  
  
scientists youse seek.  
  
Sluge cocks an eye, examines the screen.  
  
SLUGE  
  
Very good.  
  
DREAMCAST PLANET - THE CREVICE   
  
FAAVIK  
  
... Griddle... This is Faavik on  
  
emergency frequency... Come in  
  
please...!  
  
STATIC is heard on her communicator. She folds it  
  
closed in resignation. That unnerves Mark.  
  
MARK  
  
Faavik... what happened to  
  
them?  
  
FAAVIK  
  
It would seem that Griddle was  
  
destroyed by an enemy attack.  
  
(continuing)  
  
Moseuir Duckus... It's time for total truth between  
  
us.  
  
(then)  
  
This planet is not what you  
  
intended, or hoped for, is it?  
  
MARK  
  
(ironically)  
  
Not exactly.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
Why?  
  
DAVID  
  
(a pause)  
  
I used frozenmatter in the Dreamcast  
  
matrix.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
Frozenmatter. An unstable  
  
substance which every ethical  
  
scientist in le galaxy has  
  
denounced as dangerously  
  
unpredictable.  
  
MARK  
  
(defensive)  
  
It was the only way to solve  
  
certain problems --  
  
FAAVIK  
  
So, like your Papa, you changed  
  
le rules...  
  
MARK  
  
If I hadn't, it might have been  
  
years -- or never!  
  
FAAVIK  
  
And how many have paid the price  
  
for your impatience? How many  
  
have died? How much damage have  
  
you done... And what is yet to  
  
come?  
  
Mark looks at her, accepting the truth of what she  
  
says.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. PRISON CELL - CLOSE SHOT - NIGHT   
  
Furr McMeow is lying on a cot; we are not yet certain  
  
of his mental state, though he looks like a man with a  
  
very bad hangover. From O.S.:  
  
GUARD 1 (V.O.)  
  
You got a visitor, Doc.  
  
(then)  
  
Make it quick, Admiral. They're  
  
moving him to the Federation funny  
  
farm.  
  
ANGLE TOWARD CELL DOOR   
  
Pluck and GUARD 1 stand in the doorway which is framed by  
  
line of light indicating a force field. Pluck is in  
  
civilian clothes.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Yes, poor friend. I hear he's  
  
fruity as a nutcake. He was always like that, ya know.  
  
GUARD 1  
  
Two minutes.  
  
The Guard places an electronic "key" against a plate on  
  
the wall. Force light blinks out. As Pluck enters the  
  
cell, the Guard reactivates the force field and leaves.  
  
Pluck moves quickly to Furr, kneeling beside him.  
  
McMeow  
  
Jim --  
  
PLUCK  
  
Am I holding up any "hoofs"?  
  
Pluck holds up his hand in the Pigcan salute, fingers  
  
and hand in pig hoof gesture.  
  
McMeow  
  
Not very logical Captain. What did I just say??  
  
PLUCK  
  
(reaches in pocket)  
  
Good, your sense of humor's  
  
returned.  
  
McMeow  
  
Right, sure.  
  
Pluck withdraws syringe.  
  
McMeow  
  
(continuing)  
  
What's that?  
  
PLUCK  
  
Lugorin.  
  
McMeow  
  
Lugorin?! What for?  
  
PLUCK  
  
You're suffering from a Pigcan  
  
mind meld, Doctor.  
  
McMeow  
  
That light pink celled son of a  
  
swine!... It's his revenge for all  
  
the arguments he lost...  
  
PLUCK  
  
Give me your arm. This will make  
  
you well enough to travel.  
  
INT. PRISON OUTER OFFICE - ANGLE ON ENTRY DOOR - NIGHT   
  
A SECOND GUARD is on duty with GUARD 1 as the door  
  
slides open and Bulu enters with some urgency.  
  
BULU  
  
Where's Admiral Pluck?  
  
GUARD 1  
  
He's with the prisoner.  
  
BULU  
  
Get him quickly. Commander,  
  
Starfleet wants him right away.  
  
Guard 1 fishes for his electronic key and leaves.  
  
Guard 2, a big, paunchy man, stretches his girth and  
  
yawns.  
  
BULU  
  
(continuing)  
  
Heh, keeping you busy?  
  
GUARD 2  
  
Don't get smart, Tooney.  
  
CELL ENTRY AT DOORWAY   
  
Guard 1 applies his device to the cell electronic  
  
plate. Force fields blink out.  
  
GUARD 1  
  
Admiral... Starfleet is...  
  
PLUCK  
  
(stops him)  
  
This man is sick! Look at him!  
  
As the Guard moves to Furr, Pluck punches him with a  
  
a balled up fist to the Guard's chin.  
  
And they start out of shot.  
  
Bulu grabs the big Guard as he hears the punch, he flips him around  
  
sending him unconscious.  
  
BULU  
  
The side elevator. Agents on  
  
their way up.  
  
Pluck nods and, followed by Furr, moves to the outer  
  
door, opens it, and they hurry out. Meanwhile, Bulu  
  
has stepped to the master console, a bank of flashing  
  
lights and comm equipment. He reaches underneath with  
  
an electronic device, then steps back as the entire  
  
console shorts itself to oblivion in a shower of sparks  
  
and electronic pain. Bulu starts out of the room, but  
  
cannot resist stopping for a split second over the  
  
fallen body of Guard 2.  
  
BULU  
  
(continuing)  
  
Eh, hey buddy, don't call me "Tooney".  
  
As Bulu hurries after the others, we PUSH gently to the  
  
fallen giant, sleeping peacefully.  
  
INT. ELEVATOR - BULU, FURR, PLUCK   
  
Pluck whips out his communicator as they descend.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Little Mouse, this is Grand Duck. The  
  
Bobayashimi Mawruh has set sail for  
  
the promised console. Acknowledge.  
  
MOUSOV (V.O.)  
  
Message acknowledged. All units  
  
will be informed.  
  
Pluck flips his communicator closed. McMeow raises an  
  
eyebrow.  
  
McMeow  
  
You're taking me to the promised  
  
console?  
  
PLUCK  
  
Yeah, sure, I owe ya a few favors.  
  
INT. SPACEDOCK - USS EXCELLENTE - (ILM SHOT)   
  
The new Queen of Space is quietly docked, floodlit like  
  
a great monument, but essentially in bed for the night.  
  
INT. DESERTED CORRIDOR - EXCELSIOR   
  
Mr. O'Flynn, looking cautiously around, stands by the  
  
elevator door in the empty corridor. The elevator door  
  
opens, and as O'Flynn is preparing to step in, CAPTAIN  
  
STEGHORN steps out. Steghorn is the familiar loud mouth  
  
tall annoying rooster.  
  
If he's a little stuffy, it's pardonable; he  
  
does, after all, have the plum assignment in all of  
  
Starfleet.  
  
STEGHORN  
  
Ah, Mr. O'Flynn. Calling it a  
  
night? I say CALLING IT A NIGHT, SON?   
  
FLYNN  
  
Ah, yes, Captain.  
  
STEGHORN  
  
Kinda tired myself. I say I'm very sleepy myself. Looking  
  
forward to breaking some of  
  
Duckprise's speed records tommorrow.  
  
FLYNN  
  
Yes, sir. Good night. Big mouth..  
  
The doors of the elevators close, leaving Flynny alone  
  
inside. A slightly condescending MALE VOICE says:  
  
ELEVATOR (V.O.)  
  
Level please!  
  
FLYNNY  
  
Transporter room.  
  
ELEVATOR (V.O.)  
  
Thank you.  
  
FLYNNY  
  
Cross your wires..   
  
INT. A SHABBY TRANSPORTER STATION - ON MUHURA - NIGHT   
  
MUHURA  
  
(into comm)  
  
Roger. Old City Station at 2200  
  
hours. All is kicking.  
  
She releases comm and methodically begins adjusting  
  
controls on her console as CAMERA WIDENS to reveal a  
  
lanky, cynical Starfleet LIEUTENANT DUNCAN-very young rabbit  
  
he leans back in his chair, hands clasped behind  
  
his head.  
  
LIEUTENANT  
  
You amaze me, Commander. You sure do.  
  
MUHURA  
  
(working)  
  
Whatca mean, homes...?  
  
LIEUTENANT  
  
A long year space officer, yet  
  
you ask for the worst duty station  
  
in town. I mean, look at this  
  
place: the hind end of space.  
  
MUHURA  
  
I likes the solitude,  
  
Lieutenant.  
  
LIEUTENANT  
  
Well, maybe that's okay for  
  
someone like you whose career is  
  
winding down. But me: I need  
  
some challenge in my life. Some  
  
virtual reality... Even just a surprise  
  
or two.  
  
MUHURA  
  
You know what they say, Lieutenant.  
  
Careful what you wish for: you may  
  
get it.  
  
The entry door slides open and Pluck, Furr and Bulu  
  
hurry in and begin walking without hesitation, toward  
  
the pods.  
  
MUHURA  
  
(continuing)  
  
Gentlemen. Whassup?  
  
PLUCK  
  
Good evening, Commander. Everything  
  
ready?  
  
MUHURA  
  
In readyness, Admiral. Step into my parlor.  
  
The parade of purposeful men passes the befuffled  
  
Lieutenant as if he weren't there. He watches as they  
  
settle themselves onto the pods, while Muhura busies  
  
herself with the setting of controls. He crosses with  
  
concern to where she is working so efficiently.  
  
LIEUTENANT  
  
(sotto)  
  
Commander, these are some of the  
  
most famous people in Starfleet!  
  
Admiral Pluck, holy cow!  
  
MUHURA  
  
Glad ya'll know yer stuff, Lieutenant.  
  
LIEUTENANT  
  
But it's very irregular. No  
  
destination orders, no encoded  
  
i.d...  
  
MUHURA  
  
True.  
  
LIEUTENANT  
  
Well -- what are we going to do  
  
about it?!  
  
MUHURA  
  
I ain't going to do nothing about  
  
it. You are put yerself in the  
  
closet. Ya might find a invisble virtual reality  
  
helmet in there.  
  
LIEUTENANT  
  
The closet?! Have you lost all  
  
sense of reality?  
  
UHURA  
  
This isn't just reality. This is  
  
viritual reality.  
  
With that Muhura turns, a phaser leveled.  
  
MUHURA  
  
(continuing)  
  
You wanted virtual reality? How's this?  
  
The old imgination going?  
  
(he nods)  
  
Cool. Now get yerself in the closet.  
  
He backs into it, disappears inside, and she closes the  
  
door from her panel.  
  
McMeow  
  
I'm glad you're on our side.  
  
PLUCK  
  
(re -- the closet)  
  
Will you be able to handle  
  
that...?  
  
MUHURA  
  
Oh, I'll have "Mr. VR"  
  
eating out of my hand. And I'll  
  
see you at the rendezvous.  
  
(then)  
  
Peace out, Ad.  
  
She smiles and activates THE BEAM. They wave back to  
  
her until they are gone.  
  
INT. SPACEDOCK - DUCKPRISE (ILM SHOT)   
  
CAMERA PUSHES TOWARD the darkened bridge section as  
  
energizer and ELECTRONIC SOUNDS are heard, and suddenly  
  
from within, the lights begin to go on.  
  
INT. BRIDGE - DUCKPRISE - ELEVATOR DOORS   
  
They open and Pluck, Furr and Bulu appear on the bridge  
  
where activity is now bustling thanks to Flynny and  
  
Mousov.  
  
FLYNNY  
  
As promised, she's all yours,  
  
sir. All systems automated and  
  
ready. A chimpanzee and two  
  
trainees could run her.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Thank you, Mr. O'Flynn. I'll try not  
  
to take that personally.  
  
(to all)  
  
My friends... I can't ask you to  
  
go any further. Dr. McMeow and I  
  
have to do this. The rest of you  
  
do not. Uh please come with us?  
  
MOUSOV  
  
Admiral, I'd go anywhere you would go!  
  
BULU  
  
What course please, Admiral?  
  
PLUCK  
  
Mr. O'Flynn?  
  
FLYNNY  
  
I'd be grateful, Admiral, if you'd  
  
give the word.  
  
PLUCK  
  
(a moment)  
  
Gentlemen... may the cold of space be not at  
  
our hinders. Stations please!  
  
As they reach stations, we are on Pluck as a series of  
  
orders and responses are given...  
  
PLUCK  
  
(continuing)  
  
Clear all moorings... engage auto  
  
systems... one-quarter impulse  
  
power...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. SPACEDOCK - DUCKPRISE - (ILM SHOT)   
  
The scarred, noble vessel begins to move slowly, im-  
  
pulse, rockets WHOOSHING intermittently.  
  
INT. SPACEDOCK - THE CAFETERIA - (FX SHOT WITH ILM   
  
ELEMENTS)  
  
It's darkened now, and empty. A lone cleaning man  
  
works among the stacked tables as behind him, in the  
  
great window, Duckprise begins backing away from  
  
Excellente like a mouse tip-toeing away from a sleeping  
  
cat. The cleaning man looks up in surprise. What  
  
is going on?  
  
INT. SPACEDOCK - DUCKPRISE - (ILM SHOT)   
  
Backing slowly into the last third of the great dock --  
  
and the great closed doors through which she must pass.  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE BRIDGE   
  
BULU  
  
One minute to space doors.  
  
McMeow  
  
(edgy)  
  
You just gonna -- walk through  
  
them?  
  
PLUCK  
  
Chill out, Furr.  
  
MOUSOV  
  
Sir. Commander, Starfleet on  
  
emergency channel. He orders you  
  
to surrender this wessel.  
  
PLUCK  
  
(a breath)  
  
No reply, Mousov... Continue on  
  
course...  
  
INT. EXCELLEMTE - CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS - CLOSE - STEGHORN   
  
Sleeping, he is jarred awake by an alarm KLAXON. Then:  
  
BRIDGE VOICE (1ST OFFICER)  
  
Dadgum Captain! Dadgum Yellow alert! Captain to the  
  
dadgum bridge. Yellow alert -- !  
  
Steghorn fumbles to consciousness, not pleased to be  
  
awakened. He gropes for a comm button.  
  
STEGHORN  
  
Bridge, this is the Captain. How  
  
can you have a Yellow Alert in  
  
Spacedock! I say ya'll have flipped your feathers!  
  
BRIDGE VOICE  
  
Dadgum it, sir... Someone is stealing the  
  
Dadgum Duckprise!  
  
Steghorn' mouth drops open. Then:  
  
STEGHORN  
  
On my way.  
  
INT. BRIDGE - DUCKPRISE   
  
BULU  
  
Thirty seconds to spacedoors.  
  
MOUSOV  
  
Sir: Excellente is powering up  
  
with orders to pursue.  
  
INT. EXCELLENTE BRIDGE (ILM ELEMENT)   
  
Doors open, Steghorn strides in, buttoning tunic.  
  
STEGHORN  
  
Status! Status I say, boy!  
  
1ST OFFICER  
  
All dadgum automates ready and  
  
functioning. Automatic dadgum moorings  
  
retracted. All dadgum speeds available  
  
through dadgum transwarp drive.  
  
STEGHORN  
  
Incredible machine. I SAY INCRIDLE MACHINE! Helm,  
  
one-quarter impulse power.  
  
INT. SPACEDOCK - EXCELLENTE - (ILM SHOT)   
  
As she moves away, heading forward, looking faster than  
  
Duckprise even in low speed.  
  
INT. SPACEDOCK - DUCKPRISE, F.G. - THE SPACEDOORS -   
  
(ILM)  
  
They are closed -- and approaching!  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE BRIDGE   
  
PLUCK  
  
Steady... Steady... All right, Mr.  
  
O'Flynn.  
  
FLYNNY  
  
(distracted)  
  
Sir...?  
  
PLUCK  
  
(an edge)  
  
The doors, Mr. O'Flynn!  
  
This is not lost on Furr -- But Flynny is too busy to  
  
panic, rolling in numbers on his console coolly.  
  
FLYNNY  
  
Yes, sir, workin' on it...  
  
He presses a final button, looks up at the screen as --  
  
INT. SPACEDOCK - THE DOORS - (ILM)   
  
They slide slowly open just in time to allow Duckprise  
  
a narrow passage out into space...  
  
BACK TO THE BRIDGE   
  
BULU  
  
(sweat in his voice)  
  
... We have cleared Spacedoors.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Full impulse power.  
  
EXT. SPACEDOCK - DUCKPRISE - (ILM)   
  
Picks up speed and EXITS the SHOT... But Excellente is  
  
seen now exiting the Spacedoors and coming on.  
  
INT. BRIDGE - EXCELLENTE - FAVORING STEGHORN   
  
1ST OFFICER  
  
Dadgum Duckprise maintaining dadgum full  
  
impulse power...  
  
STEGHORN  
  
Stand by, tractor beam! I say use that tractor beam, boy!  
  
1ST OFFICER  
  
STOP SHOUTING IN MY DADGUM EAR!  
  
STEGHORN  
  
I'm trying to let you know that if he tries to get away with Warp  
  
Drive, he's really in for a shock...  
  
SPACE - BEYOND THE EARTH - (ILM)   
  
Duckprise first... Excelsior clearly closing the gap.  
  
DUCKPRISE BRIDGE   
  
MOUSOV  
  
Excellente closing to 4,000 meters,  
  
sir.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Mr. O'Flynn, we need everything  
  
you've got now.  
  
FLYNNY  
  
Aye, sir... Warp Drive is standing   
  
by...!  
  
EXCELLENTE BRIDGE - STEGHORN   
  
STEGHORN  
  
Pluck, boy! You do this, you'll  
  
never sit in the Captain's chair  
  
again. I say you are gonna be demoted big time!  
  
BACK TO SCENE   
  
PLUCK  
  
Warp Speed, Mr. Bulu...  
  
BULU  
  
Aye, sir, Warp Speed...  
  
He moves his control, SOUND builds, and --  
  
EXT. SPACE - DUCKPRISE - (ILM)   
  
The Warp Drive explodes her forward and OUT OF VIEW.  
  
INT. EXCELLENTE BRIDGE - FAVORING STEGHORN   
  
STEGHORN  
  
Allright duck..He wants to play it the hard way!  
  
Prepare for Warp Speed! Standby  
  
Transwarp Drive! I say use the thing allready!  
  
Appropriate KLAXONS and SOUNDS prepare the ship, the  
  
helmsman completes his pre-sets and nods to the first --  
  
1ST OFFICER  
  
Dadgum Transwarp at your command, Sir!  
  
STEGHORN  
  
Execute! EXCUTE IT I SAY, BOY!  
  
There is a massive buildup of SOUNDS, and then -- a  
  
sudden series of BANGS, SHAKES, COUGHS and WHEELS, as  
  
if the ship had hit a series of potholes in space.  
  
SPACE - EXCELLENTE- (ILM)   
  
She begins to shake and vibrate, shuddering her way  
  
through space...  
  
INT. EXCELLENTE BRIDGE   
  
Strange, impotent SOUNDS no one of them has heard be-  
  
fore, and on Steghorn' face, absolute bafflement.  
  
INT. BRIDGE - DUCKPRISE   
  
Except for the puzzled McMeow, there seems to be quiet  
  
satisfaction on the Duckprise.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Mr. O'Flynn: as good as your word.  
  
FLYNNY  
  
Aye, sir. The more they over-  
  
think the plumin', the easier it  
  
is to stop up the drain.  
  
(turns to McMeow)  
  
Here, Doctor, a souvenir as one  
  
surgeon to another.  
  
He hands McMeow a tiny microchip (INSERT). McMeow looks  
  
up bewildered, still shaky from the chase.  
  
FLYNNY  
  
(continuing)  
  
I took it out of her main  
  
Transwarp computer drive.  
  
McMeow  
  
Nice of you to tell me in   
  
advance.  
  
PLUCK  
  
(wry)  
  
That's what you get for being the last one  
  
around Spork, Doctor. Gentlemen,  
  
your work today was outstanding...  
  
I intend to recommend you all for  
  
promotion... in whatever fleet  
  
we end up serving.  
  
(continuing)  
  
Best speed to Dreamcast.  
  
SPACE - DUCKPRISE - (ILM)   
  
Responding to Bulu's touch, she speeds off.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
SPACE - THE DREAMCAST PLANET - (ILM)   
  
The Catt of Prey is orbiting.  
  
INT. BRIDGE - BIRD OF PREY   
  
Malc and a half-dozen Klinging are on station under  
  
Troy. The young officer leans into a monitor with  
  
interest. We see two BLIPS there, one converging on  
  
the other.  
  
EXT. DREAMCAST PLANET - SPORK'S GLADE - CLOSE TRACKING -   
  
DAY  
  
We are on a Klinging TRICORDER which is BEEPING excitedly.  
  
WIDEN to see that it is in Sluge's hand as he advances  
  
rapidly, through the oddly changed glade.  
  
SPORK'S GLADE - WIDER - STILL TRACKING   
  
A SERGEANT and one CREWMAN are with Sluge on the  
  
planet, always a half step behind his brisk pace. The  
  
TRICORDER'S BEEPING INCREASES with each step. Then,  
  
abruptly, the PLANETARY RUMBLE is heard -- and the  
  
Klingons -- and CAMERA -- STOP, listening to the  
  
rumble.  
  
The earth shakes. As it does, a hideous, high-pitched  
  
SQUEAL is heard, nearby O.S. (This is different than  
  
the cry we have heard on the planet.) As the surface  
  
stops shaking, the SQUEAL TAPERS OFF -- but the TRI-  
  
CORDER BEEPS remain very active. Sluge, his curiosity  
  
inflamed, starts forward OUT OF SHOT, the others fol-  
  
lowing.  
  
EXT. SPORK'S GLADE - FULL   
  
The Spork tube is in the f.g. CAMERA RISES now as  
  
the Klingings approach the tube, stop short in sur-  
  
prise as they see:  
  
SHOCK CUT - CLOSE - TUBE - (ILM SHOT)   
  
Where the "squiggly forms" once were, now horrible 4-  
  
foot-long SERPENTINE THINGS rise, Cobra-like, HISSING  
  
and SQUEALING.  
  
BACK TO SCENE   
  
Sluge is impassive, the others a little shocked. The  
  
Sergeant pulls his phaser -- but Sluge stops him with a  
  
hand. Now Sluge regards the serpents... then steps  
  
forward to them. He does this with total arrogance to  
  
reassert his bravery to the crew. CAMERA PULLS with  
  
Sluge. He smiles as he reaches the tube. Then he  
  
reaches into the group of serpents.  
  
SCENE - SLUGE AND SERPENTS - (PRODUCTION & ILM FX   
  
SHOTS)  
  
Sluge grasps one of the elusive Things, brings it close  
  
for study. This has the macho quality of a bullfighter  
  
getting within an inch of the bull. The crew watches  
  
breathlessly. Then, suddenly --  
  
The Thing makes a squidlike coiling motion and wraps  
  
itself around Sluge's neck and right arm. It's squeez-  
  
ing hard.  
  
The crew reacts, but are wisely stayed by the Sergeant.  
  
This is the boss's show.  
  
Sluge responds in a worthy manner. Even though the   
  
Thing is coiling tightly, Sluge exerts all the strength  
  
he has in what he correctly guesses to be the crea-  
  
ture's jugular. The creature POPS -- its strength  
  
collapses -- and it slithers down and falls away from  
  
its conqueror.  
  
He takes a moment to enjoy the crew's reaction... then:  
  
SLUGE  
  
(to his communicator)  
  
Bridge -- Nothing of consequence  
  
here. Am resuming search.  
  
The light around him begins to change dramatically. He  
  
looks up, and reacts to:  
  
HIGH - FULL DREAMCAST PEAK - (ILM SHOT)   
  
The highest promontory on the small planet gives us a  
  
view of the sunlight TERMINATOR LINE (the line between  
  
day and night, as on the moon) rolling forward on the  
  
terrain below, where we now know the Klingings are.  
  
Sunlight is being replaced by night with the rolling  
  
motion.  
  
CLOSE - MARK   
  
The POV has been his. He watches in wonder as the day-  
  
night line crosses him, in a light change. He stands,  
  
turns, and looks behind him to see:  
  
DREAMCAST PEAK - FULL - (PRODUCTION)   
  
The highest plateau is turned into night to complete the  
  
cycle. We now see this area for the first time as the  
  
starlight begins to fill it. A rocky, craggy place  
  
with giant tree roots and gnarled shapes everywhere.  
  
BACK TO MARK   
  
He reacts in wonder.  
  
INT. THE CAVE AT DREAMCAST PEAK - CLOSE - MOVING - NIGHT   
  
Faavik is ministering to the O.S. boy. We do not yet  
  
see his face. We hear his SOFT SOUNDS, the aftermath  
  
of cries which we heard earlier. CAMERA CONTINUES  
  
MOVING as Faavik takes off her tunic and throws it as  
  
an added cover on the O.S. figure. Then she stops,  
  
looks at the boy in wonder, as CAMERA completes its arc  
  
to reveal the BOY.  
  
We are shocked to see the Boy has changed. He is now  
  
unquestionably older, perhaps 13 or 14. He is breath-  
  
ing heavily as the pain recedes.  
  
She rises, and slowly steals out. HOLD on the Boy.  
  
EXT. DREAMCAST PROMONTORY - CLOSE - DAVID - NIGHT   
  
Looking out over the darkened planet, lost in thought.  
  
WIDEN to admit Faavik. She too looks outward. A dis-  
  
tant, FAINT RUMBLE. No tremor felt. Then:  
  
MARK  
  
(taking tricorder   
  
readings)  
  
This planet is aging in surges.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
(nods; then)  
  
And Spork with it. They are  
  
joined together.  
  
... How long?  
  
MARK  
  
Days... Maybe hours... Frozenmatter  
  
has made the situation unpredictable.  
  
(softly)  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
(accepts; then)  
  
It will be hardest on Spork. Soon  
  
he will feel le burning of his  
  
Pigcan blood.  
  
DAVID  
  
I don't understand.  
  
SAAVIK  
  
Pig Soui. Pigcan males must  
  
endure it every seventh year of  
  
their adult life.  
  
But his TRICORDER is BEEPING FAINTLY. He checks it.  
  
MARK  
  
(continuing)  
  
Whoever they are, they're getting  
  
closer.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
I'll go...  
  
MARK  
  
No!... I'll do it.  
  
(then)  
  
Give me your icer.  
  
Their eyes meet. She gives him the icer. Then he  
  
hurries out. HOLD on Faavik. Slightest RUMBLE of the  
  
planet. Concern. Is another surge coming?  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. SPACE - DUCKPRISE EN ROUTE - (ILM)   
  
She passes us at high speed.  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE BRIDGE   
  
Around Pluck is his new "formation"; Mousov is at the  
  
Comm station, Bulu at the helm, next to him O'Flynn on  
  
weapons/engineering; and at the Spork science post --  
  
well, we haven't seen yet.  
  
BULU  
  
Estimating Dreamcast 2.9 hours,  
  
present speed.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Can we hold speed, Mr. O'Flynn?  
  
FLYNN  
  
Aye, sir, she's got her second  
  
wind now.  
  
PLUCH  
  
Scan for vessels in pursuit.  
  
SPOTK'S VOICE (O.S.)  
  
Scanning... Indications negative  
  
at this time...  
  
You could drop a pin. Everyone turns to Spork's  
  
station...  
  
ANGLE - FAVORING FURR   
  
McMeow  
  
Did I get it right?  
  
PLUCK  
  
Yeah, Furr...next time with a little more  
  
feeling.  
  
MOUSOV  
  
Sir, Starfleet calling Griddle  
  
again. A warning about us.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Response?  
  
MOUSOV  
  
(a beat)  
  
Nothing. As before.  
  
PLUCK  
  
What's Griddle up to?... Will they  
  
join us, or fire on us...?  
  
(thinks)  
  
Mousov, break radio silence. Send  
  
my apologies to Captain Elmerstan.  
  
MOUSOV  
  
Aye, sir.  
  
Mousov begins calling, as Pluck crosses easily to McMeow.  
  
PLUCK  
  
How we doing?  
  
McMeow  
  
(thoughtfully)  
  
How are we doing... Funny you  
  
should put it quite that way, Jim.  
  
(beat)  
  
We are doing fine. But I'd feel  
  
safer giving him one of my hairballs  
  
than what's scrambled in my brain.  
  
MOUSOV  
  
Admiral, there is no response from  
  
the Griddle on any channel.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Keep trying, Mousov. At regular  
  
intervals.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. PROMONTORY - CLOSE - FAAVIK   
  
She has fallen asleep in her exhaustion. There is a  
  
faint SOUND OF TRICORDER LIFE SIGNS BEEPING. She slum-  
  
bers through this. Then, the planet begins to tremble.  
  
A RUMBLE. An O.S. CRY, which by now we know is from  
  
the young Spork. Faavik shakes herself, wakes up not  
  
knowing what has just happened. The first thing she is  
  
aware of is the BEEPING TRICORDER. She checks it,  
  
uncertain. Then pulls her communicator.  
  
There is STATIC, and no response. Then the planet  
  
trembles again, and there is a definite O.S. CRY.  
  
Faavik reacts in alarm, hurries OUT OF SCENE as the  
  
RUMBLING and the CRIES CONTINUE.  
  
INT. ENTRANCE TO THE CAVE - NIGHT   
  
As Faavik appears in the opening.  
  
We hear the O.S. CRIES OF PAIN from the boy as Faavik  
  
watches, sympathetic but helpless. As the CRIES  
  
SUBSIDE, and there are no more rumblings, Faavik takes  
  
a few steps inside. She sees:  
  
HER POV - THE YOUNG MAN   
  
Hunched down in a corner, his face turned AWAY FROM US,  
  
is Spork. He is now in some kind of awful spasm. Squealing like a pig  
  
BACK TO FAAVIK   
  
She studies what she sees. She understands. His SQUEAL  
  
OF RAGE now splits the air and:  
  
THE YOUNG SPORK   
  
He turns TO CAMERA suddenly, a YOUNG MAN in his late  
  
teens, lean of face, high of cheekbone. The look on  
  
this tortured face and his body language tell us he is  
  
fighting for control of body and his world. He is  
  
fevered and shuddering. He looks at Faavik with wild  
  
eyes which are both frightened -- and frightening.  
  
FAAVIK   
  
She approaches him cautiously, but with absolute under-  
  
standing. She stops a step away from him.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
So it has come.  
  
Spork hears, but does not understand.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
(continuing)  
  
It is called Pig Soui.  
  
He stares.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
(continuing)  
  
Pig Soui.   
  
Her voice has calmed him some. She takes the last step  
  
and is now close to him. Calmly and in Pigcan:  
  
FAAVIK  
  
(continuing)  
  
(... Will you trust me...?)  
  
Spork does not respond; he is in quiet agony. She  
  
kneels beside him. His breathing is labored... Faavik  
  
offers her hand in Pig Soui configuration -- like a  
  
two-finger hoof salute. Spork studies it, then  
  
she brings up his right hand in the same configuration.  
  
With her two extended fingers she touches his and then  
  
slowly begins to stroke his entire hand in gentle fore-  
  
play. His breathing eases now, his body begins to  
  
relax. Uncertainly, he begins to return the finger-  
  
play, first on Faavik's hand and then on her temples.  
  
He is more in control now... intense. His eyes turn  
  
and lock on hers. Hands touching, they move together  
  
until their faces are brushing... and their fingers  
  
embrace.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
SPACE - THE STARS (ILM)   
  
A moment of soft SPACE AMBIENCE. Then Duckprise  
  
glides silently INTO SHOT.  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE BRIDGE - FAVORING BULU   
  
BULU  
  
We are secured from Warp Speed...  
  
Now entering Dreamcast Sector of  
  
Kutara Quadrant.  
  
PLUCK  
  
What about Griddle, Mr. Mousov?  
  
MOUSOV  
  
Still no response, sir  
  
PLUCK  
  
Mr.Bulu, proceed at impulse power.  
  
INT. BRIDGE - CATT OF PREY - CLOSE - MONITOR SCREEN   
  
An object appears, accompanied by a SOFT ALARM. PULL  
  
BACK. The screen is being watched by Malc, who reacts.  
  
MALC  
  
Vessel entering sector.  
  
Troy has come up, bends over screen.  
  
TROY  
  
Yes... Federation Battle  
  
Cruiser.  
  
(then)  
  
Have they scanned us?  
  
MALC  
  
Not yet.  
  
TROY  
  
Engage cloaking device.  
  
The SOUNDS and lights of cloaking begin...  
  
INT. CAVE - DREAMCAST - CLOSE - THE YOUNG SPORK   
  
Morning light is streaming in. His eyes are closed, he  
  
breathes calmly. A hand, Faavik's, ENTERS SHOT, to  
  
sooth his brow and smooth his matted hair.  
  
FAAVIK   
  
A softer look than we have seen before. But a look of  
  
concern and apprehension.  
  
She sighs, then picks up communicator. She is about to  
  
transmit a message when an instinct makes her put it  
  
down, turn to the cave entrance. We PAN with her look  
  
to cave entry, low. There, a pair of Klinging boots  
  
stand.  
  
BACK TO FAAVIK   
  
She reacts, starts to rise, when Klinging hands grab  
  
her, pull her to her feet. CAMERA WHIP PANS to young  
  
Spork who opens his eyes with a start, stares in con-  
  
fusion -- then hands grab him and --  
  
EXT. THE PROMONTORY - FULL - DAY   
  
Outside the cave the Klinging landing party waits.  
  
Here, amid gnarled and stoned formations, Faavik and the  
  
young Spock are forcibly pulled from the cave and  
  
hurled at the feet of:  
  
SLUGE   
  
A slow PAN UP reveals the Klinging, his patience  
  
strained.  
  
SLUGE  
  
So! I have come a long way for  
  
the power of Dreamcast. And what do  
  
I find?  
  
At his gesture, Mark is thrust forward and thrown  
  
among the other two. Mark shows signs of having been  
  
roughed up by the Klinging.  
  
SLUGE  
  
(continuing)  
  
A weakling fowl... a Pigcan boy  
  
... and a woman!  
  
Faavik, assessing the desperate situation, takes her  
  
best shot:  
  
FAAVIK  
  
Moseuir... We are survivors of a  
  
doomed expedition... This planet  
  
will destroy itself in hours. The  
  
Dreamcast experiment is a failure.  
  
SLUGE  
  
A failure! The most powerful  
  
destructive force ever created -- !  
  
(then)  
  
You will tell me the secret of the  
  
Dreamcast tower.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
I have no knowledge.  
  
SLUGE  
  
Then I hope pain is something you  
  
enjoy.  
  
The Sergeant steps forward, communicator in hand.  
  
SERGEANT  
  
(My Lord...)  
  
Sluge snatches the communicator, yells into it:  
  
SLUGE  
  
I ordered no interruptions.  
  
TROY (V.O.)  
  
But sir! Federation Starship  
  
approaching.  
  
For Faavik and Mark, a moment of hope.  
  
SLUGE  
  
Bring me up!  
  
We're on Faavik and Mark and the uncomprehending  
  
Pigcan as the sound and reflected light of a BEAM-UP  
  
take place.  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE BRIDGE - FAVORING CHEKOV   
  
At the science station, the blue light of the scanner  
  
flickering on his face.  
  
MOUSOV  
  
I'd saw something was there sir,  
  
but I might have imagined it.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Space does that to you, kid--  
  
What did you see, Mousov?  
  
MOUSOV  
  
For an instant... A scout class  
  
wessel.  
  
PLUCK  
  
(thoughtfully)  
  
Could be Griddle?  
  
(then)  
  
Patch in the hailing frequency.  
  
(at Mousov's nod)  
  
U.S.S. Griddle, this is Duckprise  
  
calling. Come in, please.  
  
EXT. PROMONTORY - THE KLINGING CAMP   
  
Favoring Mark, Faavik and the Pigcan. They hear the  
  
voice over the Sergeant's communicator.  
  
PLUCK (V.O.)  
  
Griddle, this is Duckprise  
  
calling. Do you read?  
  
For Mark, it is the voice of his father and rescue.  
  
For Faavik, it is a possibility, just out of reach.  
  
INT. BRIDGE - CATT OF PREY - CLOAKED LIGHTING EFFECT   
  
The doors slam open as Sluge hurries INTO SCENE.  
  
SLUGE  
  
Battle alert.  
  
The KLAXON sound... in the b.g. barely heard  
  
PLUCK (V.O.)  
  
I say again: Griddle, this is  
  
Duckprise. Admiral Pluck calling  
  
Captain Elmerstan or Lieutenant  
  
Faavik. Come in!  
  
SLUGE  
  
Report status!  
  
TROY  
  
Wese are cloaked. Enemy closing on  
  
impulse power. Range, 5,000  
  
Kalkans.  
  
SLUGE  
  
Good.  
  
(beat)  
  
This is the turn of luck I have  
  
been waiting for.  
  
EXT. SPACE - DUCKPRISE - AGAINST STARS - (ILM)   
  
Coming toward us. Apparently a stalled target.  
  
INT. BRIDGE - DUCKPRISE   
  
MOUSOV  
  
Nothing on my scanner, sir.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Short range scan, Mr. Mousov... On  
  
screen, Mr. Bulu.  
  
ANGLE FAVORING VIEW SCREEN - (ILM)   
  
A view of the approaching Dreamcast planet appears, the  
  
planet off to the side. The other two-thirds of the  
  
screen appear to be normal star field/space. That is,  
  
except for one odd area, slightly diffused, which only  
  
the sharp-eyed might notice.  
  
INT. CATT OF PREY   
  
MALC  
  
Range: 3000 Kalkans.  
  
SLUGE  
  
Steady. Continue on impulse power.  
  
TROY  
  
Yes, sir!  
  
MALC  
  
Range, 2000 Kalkans...  
  
SLUGE  
  
Standby to transfer energy to  
  
weapons... at my command!  
  
EXT. SPACE - POV OF DUCKPRISE - MOVING TOWARD HER -   
  
(ILM)  
  
Smoothly, we are stalking the Duckprise.  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE BRIDGE - INCLUDING VIEW SCREEN -   
  
(ILM ELEMENT)  
  
Pluck is studying the projected image.  
  
PLUCK  
  
There. See that? That's the enemy!  
  
We see on the screen a kind of heat wave effect we saw  
  
once before when Griddle "bought it." But Griddle did  
  
not have Pluck.  
  
BULU  
  
Yes, sir. It's getting larger as  
  
we close in.  
  
INT. CATT OF PREY   
  
MALC  
  
Firing range, sir.  
  
SLUGE  
  
(Gunner: sight target. Disabling  
  
only -- understood?!)  
  
NEW GUNNER  
  
(Understood clearly, sir.)  
  
The beats GROWLS.  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE BRIDGE   
  
PLUCK  
  
That distortion is closing  
  
rapidly...nice effect. Whatca think, Bulu?  
  
BULU  
  
It could be better budgeted, might be an energy form,  
  
sir...  
  
PLUCK  
  
Yeah. Enough energy to hide a  
  
ship, wouldn't you say?  
  
BULU  
  
... A cloaking device?  
  
PLUCK  
  
Ohhh sneaky trick. Well two can play at  
  
this game. Red alert, Mr. O'Flynn.  
  
the lights dim to red --  
  
INT. CATT OF PREY   
  
MALC  
  
1,000 Kalkans, closing!  
  
SLUGE  
  
Wait!... Wait...  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE BRIDGE   
  
bathed in combat red light --  
  
PLUCK  
  
Mr. O'Flynn, all power to the  
  
weapons systems --  
  
FLYNNY  
  
Aye, sir!  
  
McMeow  
  
What about the shields?  
  
PLUCK  
  
You medical guys-  
  
always thinking about defense.  
  
McCOY  
  
That's why we are the smarter logical ones.  
  
INT. BRIDGE - CATT OF PREY   
  
MALC  
  
500 Kalkans!  
  
SLUGE  
  
(Stand by torpedoes -- de-cloak!)  
  
The SOUNDS and lights which accompany this, and --  
  
EXT. SPACE - CATT OF PREY - (ILM SHOT)   
  
The ship begins to de-cloak --  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE BRIDGE - FAVORING VIEW SCREEN - (ILM   
  
ELEMENTS)  
  
where the Catt appears exactly in the spot anticipated.  
  
BULU  
  
Klinging Catt of Prey, sir! She's  
  
arming torpedoes...!  
  
PLUCK  
  
Fire, Mr. O'Flynn!  
  
EXT. SPACE - SERIES OF SHOTS - (ILM)   
  
The Duckprise fires two torpedoes... They impact on  
  
the Bird of Prey in separate explosions --  
  
The displacement of the explosions cause the Klinging  
  
ship to turn and be pushed back, as if by thrusters --  
  
INT. CATT OF PREY - (SPECIAL FX)   
  
As explosions shake the bridge, filling it with smoke  
  
and debris and cries of the injured. And suddenly,  
  
CLOSE, Sluge's outraged face appears, smudged by an  
  
explosion.  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE BRIDGE (ILM ELEMENTS)   
  
All lean forward toward the O.S. viewscreen.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Good shooting, Flynny.  
  
INT. CATT OF PREY BRIDGE   
  
Amid the shouts and the orders in Klinging, a dis-  
  
orientated Sluge wanders for just a moment until he al-  
  
most stumbles across something. It is a body. He  
  
looks to see:  
  
SLUGE'S POV   
  
His beast. Dead.  
  
BACK TO SCENE   
  
A passion of rage. He is back to his instincts now.  
  
SLUGE  
  
Emergency power to  
  
the thrusters!  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE BRIDGE - FAVORING MOUSOV   
  
He shows growing concern.  
  
McMEOW  
  
Jim, the shields, now!  
  
PLUCK  
  
Allright, don't hack up, Furr.  
  
Raise the shields, Mousov.   
  
MOUSOV  
  
Sir, the shields... Non-  
  
responsive.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Flynny...?  
  
FLYNNY  
  
The automation system's  
  
overloaded. I didn't expect to  
  
take us into combat, ya know...!  
  
He begins hitting buttons  
  
EXT. SPACE - THE BIRD OF PREY (ILM)   
  
The thrusters stabilize her turning and backward  
  
movement. She is now lined up with a splendid angle on  
  
Duckprise.  
  
INT. CATT OF PREY - SLUGE   
  
SLUGE  
  
(Fire!)  
  
EXT. CATT OF PREY - FIRES TORPEDOES - (ILM)   
  
EXT. SPACE - DUCKPRISE (ILM)   
  
as she shudders and tilts with the hits, and the  
  
flashes of flame...  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE BRIDGE - TILTED   
  
A blast hits. Flynny's panel sizzles... LIGHT OUT!  
  
PLUCK'S VOICE  
  
Emergency power!  
  
The light return, EMERGENCY MODE. The ship rights  
  
itself. Pluck has been knocked down. Furr to him --  
  
PLUCK  
  
Stand by to  
  
return fire! Mr. O'Flynn, transfer  
  
power to the phaser banks --  
  
FLYNNY  
  
I dinna think so...  
  
PLUCK  
  
What's wrong?  
  
FLYNNY  
  
They've knocked out the blinking  
  
automation center.  
  
I've got no control over anything!  
  
Pluck pales, looks quickly to:  
  
PLUCK  
  
Mr. Bulu...?!  
  
BULU  
  
Sorry, sir...  
  
Mousov shakes his head in helplessness. Pluck  
  
digests this. Then:  
  
PLUCK  
  
(continuing)  
  
Ok... these felines have us like hunted birds.  
  
INT. CATT OF PREY - A DATA GAUGE - OVER TROY'S   
  
SHOULDER  
  
TROY  
  
Ready for fire emergency tube--  
  
ANGLE WIDENS to include Sluge, who raises his hand for  
  
pause, and thought.  
  
SPACE - THE TWO SHIPS DRIFT QUIETLY - (ILM)   
  
BACK TO SCENE   
  
SLUGE  
  
Why haven't they finished us?...  
  
They outgun me ten to one.  
  
MALC  
  
My Lord, enemy commander wishes a  
  
truce to confer.  
  
SLUGE  
  
Put him on screen.  
  
ANGLE FAVORING KLINGING SCREEN (INTERCUT)   
  
The screen is a different configuration than we are  
  
used to; Pluck's image appears. (We will INTERCUT the  
  
Planet and Duckprise as needed during following  
  
sequence.)  
  
PLUCK'S IMAGE  
  
This is Admiral James T. Pluck of  
  
the Federation Starship Duckprise.  
  
On the Catt of Prey: Sluge's reaction to Pluck's face:  
  
SLUGE  
  
Well, well; our Dreamcast narrotar, boys.  
  
PLUCK'S IMAGE  
  
Who do you felines think you are dealing with, hmm?  
  
You have no idea who you are messing with. Why I took  
  
down a giant rat just to deal with an ex of mine and you   
  
kittens are push-overs. So back off or we will   
  
take you down!  
  
SLUGE  
  
(to Troy)  
  
He's hiding something. We may  
  
have dealt him a more serious blow  
  
than I thought.  
  
TROY  
  
How can youse tell that?  
  
SLUGE  
  
I trust my instincts.  
  
(leans to comm  
  
button)  
  
Admiral Pluck. This is your  
  
advisary "trimbeling". Loser..  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE BRIDGE (AND INTERCUT)   
  
Only Sluge's voice is heard here, and on the planet  
  
below.  
  
SLUGE (V.O.)  
  
I know a fake stupid ridicouis hero speech and  
  
you just said the grande of them all, now you just  
  
made a wrong move, duck and it will cost your feathery  
  
hyde. It seems I'm well aware of the armageddon weapon  
  
called "Dreamcast", and I'll do what I can to get my paws  
  
on it so you fools won't corrupt it for your own greedy selfs!  
  
PLUCK  
  
How did he know?  
  
SLUGE  
  
On the planet below, I have three  
  
prisoners from the team who  
  
developed your doomsday weapon.  
  
If you do not surrender  
  
immediately, I will execute them,  
  
one at a time, as enemies of  
  
galactic peace.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Who is this?! How dare you --  
  
SLUGE  
  
Who I am is not important. That I  
  
have them is.  
  
(beat)  
  
I will let you speak to them.  
  
EXT. DREAMCAST - THE KLINGING CAMP (INTERCUT)   
  
As Sluge's VOICE yells a Klinging order over the commun-  
  
icator, Faavik, Mark and the Pigcan are rousted to  
  
their feet by the Klinging, and assembled in a line.  
  
The Sergeant thrusts the communicator in front of  
  
Faavik, pokes her to make his command clear. She leans  
  
into the communicator, controlling carefully.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
Admeeral, Bonjour! This is Lieutenant  
  
Faavik.  
  
PLUCK  
  
(softly)  
  
Faavik... Is... Mark with you?  
  
FAAVIK  
  
Oui, he is. And someone else.  
  
Pigcan scientist of your  
  
acquaintance.  
  
PLUCK  
  
This Pigcan -- is he alive?  
  
FAAVIK  
  
He is not himself -- but he lives.  
  
He is subject to rapid aging --  
  
like this unstable planet.  
  
The Sergeant has had enough with her long windedness,  
  
pulls the communicator and thrusts it in front of  
  
Mark.  
  
MARK  
  
Hello, Father. It's Mark.  
  
PLUCK  
  
(shaken)  
  
Sorry I'm late.  
  
MARK  
  
It's okay -- I should have known  
  
you'd come... Faavik's right:  
  
this planet is unstable. It's  
  
going to destroy itself in a  
  
matter of hours.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Mark what went wrong?  
  
MARK  
  
I went wrong.  
  
A beat.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Mark, you are not making any sense...  
  
Mark  
  
I'm sorry, Dad. Just don't  
  
surrender. Dreamcast doesn't  
  
work! It never did... I can't believe they'll  
  
ice us for it --  
  
But a Klinging crew member has cut Mark off the air --  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE BRIDGE - (CONTINUE INTERCUTTING)  
  
SLUGE  
  
Admiral, your son is  
  
mistaken. I meant what I said.  
  
And now, to show my intentions are  
  
sincere... I am going to ice one  
  
of the prisoners.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Wait! Give me a chance --  
  
SLUGE  
  
(to communicator)  
  
(Ice one of them. I don't care  
  
which.)  
  
THE PLANET   
  
The Sergeant has received the order. He draws a dis-  
  
tinctive Klingon ice ray, handheld, small. As  
  
PLUCK'S VOICE is heard, INDISTINCTLY PROTESTING over the  
  
communicator, the Sergeant walks behind the assembled  
  
line of the three prisoners: the Pigcan youth, Faavik,  
  
and Mark. Who will the Sergeant ice to deep freeze?  
  
We do not know where he will shoot the ice ray at. Then, the  
  
Sergeant has picked his victim, and aims the ice ray  
  
ready to shoot --  
  
ANGLE   
  
It is Faavik he intends to ice. Mark, his face  
  
curled in rage, leaps forward. grabs the man's arm.  
  
The struggle is short.  
  
Mark takes a ice ray beam full blast.  
  
INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE (INTERCUT)   
  
There is a sound fx quite like a remenisent of someone getting   
  
frozen on the game "Super Smash Brothers Melee".   
  
There is a horrible silence that follows.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Faavik?!... David...!?  
  
At last we hear the shaken voice of Faavik. Tears come from her eyes  
  
yet she is in shock  
  
FAAVIK  
  
Admeeral. Mark is deep frozen.  
  
There is none of these three Pluck would have parted  
  
with. But Mark... He fights back the horror as Furr  
  
steps to his side -- but finally he must let it go:  
  
PLUCK  
  
(soft spoken)  
  
klinging feline..you froze my son..  
  
(more audible, in tears, crying)  
  
Klinging feline you've  
  
froze my son!   
  
(a beat)  
  
You Klinging Feline!   
  
SLUGE  
  
I warned you with that fake speech, as there are two   
  
prisoners left,  
  
Admiral. Do you want them iced  
  
too?  
  
(a beat)  
  
Sumbit your defeat.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Fine, you win. I give up...  
  
(a trembling mo-  
  
ment, then)  
  
Give me a minute to inform my   
  
crew.  
  
CATT OF PREY   
  
Sluge, pleased his gambit has worked, is magnanimous.  
  
SLUGE  
  
I give two minutes. For you, and  
  
your gallant crew.  
  
(clicks off;  
  
to Troy)  
  
Take every last cat: form a  
  
boarding party, armed heavily!  
  
TROY  
  
Theyse outnumber us, my Lord --  
  
SLUGE  
  
We are Klingings! Once you control  
  
the ship, I will transfer our flag  
  
there. And we will take Dreamcasr  
  
from their own memory banks!  
  
DUCKPRISE BRIDGE   
  
The crew has come forward to stand behind Pluck's com-  
  
mand chair. Pluck is staring ahead, his eyes glazed.  
  
Pluck turns to face McMeow. His face is hollow, his eyes  
  
staring. Then, in a voice strained with grief.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Mr. Bulu, how many felines they got on that ship?  
  
BULU  
  
A few felines, sir.  
  
PLUCK  
  
(thinking)  
  
They could be on Dreamcast as well...  
  
He turns to them, his voice hoarse:  
  
PLUCK  
  
(continuing)  
  
I swear to you, we're not finished  
  
yet.  
  
PLUCK  
  
(rising)  
  
Furr, you and Bulu to the  
  
transporter room. The rest with  
  
me. We have a job to do.  
  
As the individuals respond to orders, PUSH TO Pluck as  
  
he presses his COMM button.  
  
PLUCK  
  
(continuing)  
  
Commander, Klinging vessel. Stand by  
  
to board this ship on my next signal.  
  
SLUGE (V.O.)  
  
No "FOWL" tricks, Pluck. You have one   
  
minute.  
  
PLUCK  
  
No "FOWL" tricks. I'm looking forward to  
  
meeting you. Pluck out.  
  
He steps to the science station as Mousov and Flynny  
  
gather round. He leans in, presses a COMM button.  
  
PLUCK  
  
(continuing)  
  
Computer, destruct Sequence One,  
  
code one, one-A...  
  
INT. CATT OF PREY   
  
Sluge is inspecting the six man landing party as-  
  
sembled by Troy. They are loaded down with weapons.  
  
Sluge raises his arm and points:  
  
SLUGE  
  
(To the transporter room. Success!)  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE BRIDGE   
  
MOUSOV  
  
Computer, this is Commander Savel  
  
Mousov, acting Science Officer.  
  
Destruct sequence two, code one,  
  
one-A, two-B.  
  
Flynny steps in now.  
  
FLYNNY  
  
Computer, this is Commander Birmingham O'Flynny,  
  
Chief Engineering Officer.  
  
Destruct sequence three, code one-  
  
B, two-B, three.  
  
COMPUTER (V.O.)  
  
Destruct sequence completed and  
  
engaged. Awaiting final code for  
  
one-minute countdown.  
  
A moment among them. Then:  
  
PLUCK  
  
Code zero, zero, zero QUACK  
  
zero.  
  
COMPUTER (V.O.)  
  
One minute... fifty-nine seconds  
  
... fifty-eight... fifty-seven...  
  
And they hurry out. CAMERA MOVES to a visual display  
  
which is counting in sync with the COMPUTER VOICE.  
  
CATT OF PREY BRIDGE   
  
Sluge, alone with Malc, checks time impatiently, hits  
  
a talk button.  
  
SLUGE  
  
Time's up, Admiral.  
  
INT. ENTERPRISE CORRIDOR - PLUCK, FLYNNY, MOUSOV   
  
RUNNING  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE TRANSPORTER ROOM   
  
as Pluck, Flynny and Mousov hurry in. Pluck stops as the  
  
others move O.S.  
  
PLUCK  
  
(flips communicator)  
  
Commander, Klinging vessel. We are  
  
energizing transporter beam... Now.  
  
As the ELECTRONIC WIND UP begins...  
  
CATT OF PREY BRIDGE   
  
SLUGE  
  
Transporter stand by!  
  
DUCKPRISE TRANSPORTER ROOM (ILM ELEMENT)   
  
As the POWER WHINE INCREASES, Pluck steps on one of the  
  
transporter pods, joining Flynny, McMeow, Bulu and  
  
Mousov. After a few endless seconds, they begin to  
  
DE-MATERIALIZE AND VANISH. There is a FLICKER, a  
  
pause. Are they returning? Have they been blocked?  
  
No. The second BEAM EFFECT materializes the Klinging  
  
landing party. They pause guardedly, phasers drawn.  
  
Then, led by Troy, they start out. We are faintly  
  
aware of a soft COMPUTER VOICE counting off seconds.  
  
CATT OF PREY BRIDGE   
  
Sluge waits, patiently...  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE CORRIDOR   
  
The Klinging landing party enters, proceeds cautiously...  
  
INT. BRIDGE - DUCKPRISE (INTERCUT WITH SLUGE)   
  
It is deserted  
  
The sliding door opens and Troy leads the Klinging in,  
  
weapons drawn. They check out the bridge as the VOICE  
  
CONTINUES FAINTLY, unobserved by the Klinging. Then  
  
Troy pulls out his communicator.  
  
TROY  
  
My Lord. The ship appears to be  
  
deserted.  
  
SLUGE'S VOICE  
  
How can that be? They are hiding!  
  
TROY  
  
Yes, sir. But the bridge appears  
  
to be run by computer. It is the  
  
only thing speaking.  
  
SLUGE'S VOICE  
  
Speaking? Let me hear...  
  
Troy, puts his communicator close to the computer's  
  
panel speaker and the voice is quite loud now.  
  
COMPUTER (V.O.)  
  
Six... five... four... three...  
  
SLUGE'S VOICE  
  
Get out! Get out of there! Get  
  
out!  
  
Troy and his men are baffled by Sluge's distress when a  
  
sudden SERIES OF EXPLOSIONS engulf the bridge, and --  
  
INT. DUCKPRISE CORRIDOR   
  
-- a fireball streaks through the empty companionway --  
  
EXT. DUCKPRISE/ EXT. PLANET/ INT. CATT OF PREY -   
  
SERIES OF SHOTS (INTERCUT)   
  
The great ship is wrecked by an EXPLOSION, then AN-  
  
OTHER, and ANOTHER in a chain of designed destruction.  
  
(ILM)  
  
The skin of the circular section ruptures, cracks open  
  
like an arid desert; the star drive section bursts and  
  
trembles... (ILM)  
  
Like a fiery comet, Duckprise falls gracefully out of  
  
orbit, burning up as she plunges, toward her death.  
  
(ILM)  
  
We see Duckprise in the distance, a small fireball in  
  
the outer edge of the Dreamcast atmosphere. (ILM)  
  
EXT. DREAMCAST PLANET - PLUCK'S LANDING - (ILM ELEMENTS)   
  
The comet-like death of Duckprise in the distance is  
  
being watched by a silhouetted group as the sun sets.  
  
REVERSE ANGLE - TWILIGHT - (AND INTERCUT)   
  
The five survivors of Duckprise, temporarily safe,  
  
watch in awe and grief as their home of twenty years  
  
dies in the ominous sky beyond. On each face, the  
  
light left by Duckprise flickers, then at last, is  
  
gone. Pluck watches with hollowed eyes.  
  
PLUCK  
  
My gosh, Furr. What have I done?  
  
McMeow  
  
Only "logical" thing you could do, Jim. What you  
  
always do. Turned a mess up into a glimmer of hope.  
  
Pluck takes a deep breath, nods his understanding to  
  
McMeow. Even as the earth trembles, and Bulu's tri-  
  
corder begins to go a little wild.  
  
BULU  
  
Planet core readings  
  
unstable... Changing rapidly...  
  
PLUCK  
  
What about surface life signs...?  
  
BULU  
  
There --  
  
They hurry off in the direction Bulu has pointed, as  
  
the GROWLS AND RUMBLES of the planet begin to  
  
accelerate. Night is falling.  
  
EXT. THE KLINGING CAMP - NIGHT   
  
The two Klingings guard the seated Faavik. Spork is  
  
isolated, some distance away. The death RUMBLINGS of  
  
the planet begin to INCREASE with each moment. The sky  
  
beyond occasionally lights with awesome flashes of  
  
electrical energy; the ground shakes in unpredictable  
  
spurts. Suddenly, a tree vaults upward, as if pushed  
  
from its place by a force below. The TREE GROANS AN  
  
CRASHES toward the ground, the Klinging leaping out of  
  
its way.  
  
FAVORING FAAVIK   
  
As the two Klingings are distracted, and the planet's  
  
agony continues, Faavik slips away from them toward  
  
Spork.  
  
SPORK   
  
He is seated, BACK TO US. His aging spasms has begun,  
  
and with each earth RUMBLE of the planet, he suffers.  
  
THE KLINGINGS   
  
concerned about their own problems, and the silence  
  
from their ship.  
  
While he waits for an answer, his eyes catches Faavik's  
  
progress toward Spork. He calls this to his subordi-  
  
nate's attention with a guttural grunt, and the second  
  
Klinging hurries off to correct the situation.  
  
ANGLE - FAAVIK AND SPORK   
  
As she nears the suffering Pigcan, the Klinging reaches  
  
her, and with a strong arm, hurls her easily aside.  
  
The GROUND RUMBLES again. The Pigcan cries out. THE  
  
Klinging, fascinated by the Pigcan's behavior,  
  
approaches, then, reaches out toward him.  
  
FAAVIK  
  
Non, don't touch him!  
  
The Klinging ignores. He puts his hand on the Pigcan,  
  
and for his trouble, in a blur of action, gets grabbed,  
  
whacked, and hurled through the air by a burst of the  
  
Pigcan's strength.  
  
The Klinging lands at the base of the gnarled tree and  
  
lies quite still, just slightly compound leg injury.  
  
ANGLE - THE KLINGING SERGEANT   
  
reacts in shock to what has happened, draws his icer,  
  
all business now as he studies:  
  
THE PIGCAN   
  
Hands over his face as he twists in pain. He emits a  
  
long, terrible CRY, the cry we've heard, but never  
  
seen.  
  
EXT. GROTESQUE FOREST - FAST TRUCKING SHOT   
  
Pluck and the crew are coming to the rescue, running  
  
amid the TREMORS and the flashes of light, whipped by  
  
wind and flailing trees. As the CRY is heard THROUGH  
  
THE WIND, they pull up, listening. The CRY AGAIN,  
  
close by. Pluck leads them out on the run.  
  
THE KLINGING CAMP - SERIES OF SHOTS   
  
Faavik has returned to try to help Spork. She holds  
  
him now, as his spasms continue.  
  
The Sergeant comes forward, icer in hand, until he  
  
reaches the Pigcan, held by Faavik. The Klinging stops,  
  
mesmerized. He stares at:  
  
YOUNG SPORK - OVER FAAVIK'S SHOULDER - (SPECIAL FX)   
  
His features are changing before our eyes, his face  
  
distending...  
  
Faavik, looking back at the Klinging, clutches the ago-  
  
nized Spork to her, trying in some way to protect him.  
  
THE SERGEANT   
  
He's frightened. He reflexively raises his icer...  
  
ANGLE - THE CLEARING'S EDGE   
  
The flash of lightning illuminates the arrival of Pluck  
  
and the crew. Pluck, phaser leveled --  
  
The Klinging whirls to face the new threat, whips his  
  
icer toward Pluck --  
  
But Pluck FIRES A STUN BLAST...  
  
ANGLE - INCLUDING THE KLINGING - (STUNT & ILM)  
  
The STUN WAVES zip at the Klinging, strike him with  
  
spectacular force, cause him to somersault through the  
  
air, and then, landing, lie still.  
  
BACK TO SCENE   
  
Pluck lowers his icer; he and the others stare at:  
  
Faavik, holding the now immobile Spork.  
  
The Duckprise family reacts; with Pluck and Furr lead-  
  
ing, they rush to Faavik.  
  
ANGLE AT SPORK AND FAAVIK   
  
Pluck and the others have pulled up. Spork is now coma-  
  
tose, breathing with labored sighs. We cannot see his  
  
face, cradled in Faavik's comforting embrace. But Saavik   
  
is looking up at Pluck with dazed eyes.  
  
PLUCK  
  
... Furr...  
  
McMeow crosses quickly, takes the Pigcan's form from  
  
Faavik as she rises to Pluck..  
  
PLUCK'S POV   
  
Unnoticed up to now, frozen in a body outline  
  
covered in ice Mark, Pluck's fallen son.  
  
BACK TO SCENE   
  
He reacts. Then, with a last comforting hug to Faavik,  
  
he breaks the embrace, and heads slowly for Mark's  
  
body. She watches him EXIT SHOT.  
  
ANGLE - MARK'S BODY   
  
WIDEN to admit Pluck as he enters, kneels. He reaches  
  
out, touches his son's brow,very cold to the touch.  
  
Faavik has come up behind him. She hangs back. Then  
  
Pluck rises, aware of her presence.  
  
PLUCK  
  
(continuing)  
  
What happened...?  
  
FAAVIK  
  
He gave his life to save us.   
  
McMeow'S VOICE  
  
... Jim!  
  
Pluck runs, hurries OUT OF SHOT...  
  
FAVORING McMeow AND SPORK   
  
With the crew gathered around, McMeow is scanning the  
  
Pigcan's body, soothing his fevered brow. We cannot  
  
see Spork's face, but Pluck as he enters and kneels  
  
beside McMeow. He reacts, mesmerized by what he sees:  
  
PLUCK  
  
... Furr...?!  
  
McMeow  
  
... Rapid aging... all genetic  
  
functions highly accelerated...  
  
PLUCK  
  
And his mind?  
  
McMeow  
  
It would seem,  
  
Admiral, that I've got all his   
  
snorting.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Well what we can do?!  
  
FAAVIK  
  
Only one thing, Sir... Get him off  
  
this planet... His aging is part  
  
of what's going on around us...  
  
There is a lightning FLASH, and an earth TREMOR -- and  
  
a moan from Spork. Pluck responds, rises, and crosses  
  
OUT OF SHOT...  
  
ANGLE WITH PLUCK   
  
As he moves, stops, wrestling with the urgency of what  
  
must be done. Then, deciding, he whips out his  
  
communicator.  
  
PLUCK  
  
(to communicator)  
  
Klinging Commander, this is Admiral  
  
James T. Pluck... I am alive and  
  
well on the planet's surface...  
  
BACK TO PLUCK   
  
PLUCK  
  
I know this will come as a  
  
pleasant surprise for you... But  
  
you see our ship was the victim  
  
of an unfortunate accident... I'm  
  
sorry about your crew, yet it seems my hero speeched worked!  
  
A lightning flash makes him cover his eyes... Then:  
  
PLUCK  
  
(continuing)  
  
Well? I'm waiting for you!...  
  
What is your answer?!  
  
(only static; more  
  
desperately)  
  
I have what you want. I have the  
  
secret of Dreamcast... But you'll  
  
have to bring us up there to get  
  
it... Do you hear me!  
  
More STATIC. Pluck's ploy has apparently failed. He  
  
sags a bit, starts back toward the crew, when another  
  
series of flashes blind them all as the planet rumbles  
  
with sound and fury and Spork moans. Then, Pluck and  
  
crew do not see what to do:  
  
In the near distance, amid the flashings, a figure is  
  
revealed, lost in the confusion. It is Sluge, icer  
  
in hand.  
  
SLUGE  
  
... Drop all weapons!  
  
ANGLE - FAVORING PLUCK AND CREW, PAST SLUGE   
  
Pluck and the others look up in shock, then rise slowly  
  
hands in the air. Sluge moves closer, pointing.  
  
SLUGE  
  
Over there, All but Pluck.  
  
The group moves to a cleared space indicated, leaving  
  
Spork's form behind.  
  
SLUGE  
  
(continuing to  
  
his comm:)  
  
Malc. Prisoners are at beam  
  
coordinates. Standby.  
  
PLUCK  
  
(easily)  
  
You should take the Pigcan, too.  
  
SLUGE  
  
No.  
  
PLUCK  
  
But, why?  
  
SLUGE  
  
Because you reminded me of that dumb hero speech.  
  
(then, in Klinging)  
  
(Malc! Activate beam!)  
  
FX SHOT - BEAM EFFECT - (ILM ELEMENTS)   
  
McMeow, Flynny, Bulu, Mousov and Faavik disappear in the  
  
beam effect and are gone.  
  
BACK TO SCENE - PLUCK AND SLUGE   
  
A flash of lightning! A movement of earth. The sudden  
  
HISS of a FISSURE OF ICY MIST through the surface... And  
  
the two men face each other, shouting above the planet  
  
noises.  
  
SLUGE  
  
Dreamcast, I want it.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Beam the Pigcan up -- And we talk.  
  
SLUGE  
  
Give me what I want -- and I'll  
  
consider it...  
  
PLUCK  
  
You fool -- look around you! This  
  
planet is destroying itself!  
  
SLUGE  
  
Yes. Exhilarating, isn't it!  
  
PLUCK  
  
If we don't help each other, we'll  
  
all freeze here!  
  
SLUGE  
  
Perfect! That's the way it shall  
  
be!... I want Dreamcast!  
  
Suddenly, the very ground on which he stands seems to  
  
become an elevator. He is carried rapidly upward on a  
  
craggy rock formation which bursts upward, out of the  
  
ground. Sluge tumbles, and Pluck seizes the opportunity --  
  
THE FIGHT - SERIES OF SHOTS   
  
Pluck leaps upon Sluge and they roll and struggle on the  
  
churning, erupting ground.  
  
They are evenly matched. Pluck's opening momentum holds  
  
until Sluge's great size begins to turn the tide. He  
  
takes temporary command with swift vicious kicks and  
  
punches. Pluck is down.  
  
Sluge now looks around for his icer, starts for it,  
  
but Pluck, in a series of ground rolls trips Sluge up  
  
with his legs, and comes on.  
  
The off-balance Sluge now takes a series of punches  
  
from Pluck which make him reel backward near the edge of  
  
the promontory. A final blow from Pluck forces Sluge  
  
over the edge -- and he:  
  
-- tumbles and rolls down the fifteen foot slope. Pluck  
  
peers over the edge to see:  
  
PLUCK'S POV - (ILM ELEMENTS)   
  
Sluge has landed on a level precipice about fifteen  
  
feet in diameter. Beyond that is an endless drop into  
  
a chasm, the bottom of which has become a icey blue  
  
river of ice and snow.  
  
ON THE PRECIPICE - UP ANGLED (ILM ELEMENTS)   
  
As Sluge rises to his feet, Pluck without hesitation  
  
soars into the air from above and dives upon Sluge, the  
  
momentum of the dive taking both men right to the edge  
  
of the final drop. They work their way to their feet  
  
and continue the struggle anew, pieces of the rock edge  
  
slipping away under their feet as they scuffle. Pluck  
  
is winning until:  
  
With a burst of energy, Sluge shoves Pluck hard and Pluck  
  
slams into a wall of ice, dazed. Sluge has him --  
  
but as he starts to step forward, the edge of the rock he  
  
is standing on starts to slip.  
  
FULL - THE PRECIPICE - (ILM ELEMENTS)   
  
Pluck on the left against the wall, Sluge on the right,  
  
on the edge. Sluge is dropping lower. The rock forma-  
  
tion he is on now breaks away, carrying him outward.  
  
Sluge does jump forward at the last possible instant as  
  
the rock falls away. He leaps to:  
  
THE NEW EDGE OF THE PRECIPICE (ILM ELEMENTS)   
  
Where Sluge lands precariously, hanging on almost by  
  
his handclaws. He's holding on as best as he can, his  
  
legs flailing, unable to gain any purchase to boost him  
  
up.  
  
Pluck, recovering his own strength, sees Sluge in this  
  
helpless situation. He comes forward to the edge,  
  
kneels over the Klinging.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Give me your paw!  
  
Sluge looks down, measuring the terror below as if  
  
considering, then with sudden and explosive strength,  
  
vaults upward making a desperate grab for Pluck. He has  
  
a leg! Suddenly, Pluck is fighting not to be pulled  
  
over the edge. He is losing that fight. Till he  
  
lashes out with a blow. The Klinging's grip slips, yet  
  
he hangs on tenaciously, until -- with a cry of rage --  
  
PLUCK  
  
(continuing)  
  
This is...for you not...listening to my hero speech!!  
  
Pluck turns and kicks Sluge mightily -- and the Klinging  
  
begins his fall...  
  
WIDE DOWN ANGLED SHOT - (ILM ELEMENTS)   
  
Pluck in f.g. watches as Sluge tumbles endlessly toward  
  
the steaming blue icey cold snowy frozen river below...  
  
ON PLUCK   
  
He turns now to his ultimate problem: the planet is  
  
caving in around him. He starts to scramble up the  
  
steep slope, back to the promontory where --  
  
THE PROMONTORY - SPORK   
  
His inert body lies, surrounded by new bursts of steam  
  
from the cracking earth...  
  
ANGLE - PLUCK (ILM ELEMENT)   
  
Behind him we see the first signs of a fast rising  
  
icey big snowball. He claws his way back to the top level  
  
and races to Spork's fallen form. He kneels and turns  
  
the body over to see:  
  
PAST PLUCK TO SPORK   
  
We see the face at last: it is Spock, at the age he  
  
died.  
  
But he is also a haggard, ravaged shell of a being,  
  
almost again dead from the agonies of change -- and  
  
even now, with soft frightening sounds, giving  
  
indications of the final changes that lie just ahead.  
  
PLUCKK - SNOWBALL LARGER BEHIND HIM (ILM ELEMENTS)   
  
Amid the death knell of this place, Pluck knows it is  
  
now or never. A desperate idea forms. With  
  
determination, he picks Spork up and shoulders him.  
  
Then drawing his communicator, he flips it open and  
  
takes his best shot:  
  
PLUCK  
  
(in guttural Klinging)  
  
(Malc... Activate beam!...)  
  
There is a moment of uncertainty. Pluck is about to try  
  
again when the Klinging beam SOUND begins and...  
  
BEAM UP EFFECT - (ILM ELEMENTS)   
  
Amid the groans, flashes, the HISSES OF ICY MIST, BLIZZARD and  
  
falling debris, Pluck, carrying Spork dematerializes in  
  
the KLINGING BEAM, even as the snowball appears to be coming  
  
closer...  
  
MASTER - THE DESERTED PLANET (ILM SHOT)   
  
... and closer still, casting clear white light over  
  
the frozen collasping surface...  
  
INT. CATT OF PREY   
  
The doors WHOOSH open, and Pluck, carrying the inert  
  
Spork, steps out, icer at the ready!  
  
REVERSE - INCLUDING PLUCK   
  
Malc on the Captain's deck, the Duckprise prisoners  
  
below. Malc turns, expecting Sluge, and is clearly  
  
astonished; as he raises his hands, Pluck steps forward.  
  
PLUCK  
  
How many more?  
  
FLYNNY  
  
Just him, sir!  
  
PLUCK  
  
Furr, help Spork! Everyone else,  
  
find a station!  
  
A flurry of activity as the crew moves into position in  
  
the strange -- yet familiar bridge. McMeow takes Spork  
  
from Pluck, guides him OUT OF SCENE, and Faavik takes  
  
Malc' phaser and steps back. To Malc:  
  
PLUCK  
  
(continuing)  
  
Ok Malc, gonna cooperate with us?  
  
MALC  
  
It seems I have no choice.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Good. Maybe Burrow will have more leincency on you then us.  
  
Let's get out of here.  
  
And so saying, he dashes OUT OF SHOT, followed by  
  
Faavik. The Klinging can only stare in confusion.  
  
SPACE - THE DREAMCAST PLANET - (ILM)   
  
We are near her now collasped snowy surface; snow covers around   
  
Beyond, the ice waits, former friend, now ready  
  
to accept the planet in death.  
  
BRIDGE - CATT OF PREY   
  
Pluck in command, Bulu and Faavik on nearby station.  
  
They are confronted by familiar tools, but baffling  
  
zymology.  
  
ENGINEERING PANEL   
  
Flynny hunched over the console, Mousov hunched over  
  
him...  
  
FLYNNY  
  
Where's the darn anti-  
  
matter inducer?  
  
MOUSOV  
  
I think it might be this one!  
  
FLYNNY  
  
Let me try that one, lad.  
  
Flynny makes several adjustments, presses some buttons,  
  
then, with a deep breath, moves a sliding handle for-  
  
ward. A HIGH WHINE STARTS, WAVERS, THEN GROWS ROBUST.  
  
BRIDGE   
  
Bulu responds to the panel indicator.  
  
BULU  
  
I think I can operate these controls, sir.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Then get us out of here, Bulu!  
  
Bulu impels the throttle device -  
  
SPACE - CATT OF PREY - (ILM)   
  
Turning gracefully, she gains speed, PASSES CAMERA, and  
  
heads for the stars with increasing velocity breaking  
  
to Warp Speed as -  
  
SPACE - DREAMCAST AND HER SNOWBALL - (ILM)   
  
The planet is now heading toward the snowball. We watch  
  
in wonder as she gains speed and becomes a glazing  
  
iced snow, plummeting spectacularly to her own  
  
destruction.  
  
BRIDGE - CATT OF PREY   
  
The mood is subdued, somber..  
  
PLUCK  
  
(a whisper)  
  
Goodbye, Mark.  
  
BULU  
  
Everything is smooth sailing, sir.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Course plot to Pigcan, Bulu.  
  
Mousov, send Malc below and don't sneeze on him.  
  
MOUSOV  
  
Aye, sir. But I'm allergic to Spider-Man Wannabes.  
  
Malc puts his finger under Mousov's nose  
  
INT. CATT OF PREY SICK BAY - CLOSE - SPORK  
  
He is pale, comatose, fragile looking. WIDEN as Furr  
  
passes a scanner over the form; the scanner's sound is  
  
feeble. McMeow stops in frustration, checks Spork's  
  
eyes; then turns back, wearily. Softly, as CAMERA  
  
begins to ARC around them.  
  
McMEOW   
  
(wearily)  
  
Spork. Remember me! That's what you said  
  
when you put this thing in me, for catnip's sake,  
  
tell me what to do with it!  
  
(a pause, then)  
  
I'm gonna admit something  
  
to you. but don't you dare repeat it  
  
anyone! I've was worried about you.  
  
And it was bad not having you around.  
  
He lowers his head in helpless grief on the form of the  
  
unmoving Spork.  
  
SPACE - THE PLANET PIGCAN - (ILM)   
  
HOLD. The ROAR of an unseen spaceship is heard, and,  
  
the Catt of Prey ENTERS SHOT, heading toward Pigcan.  
  
EXT. THE PIGCAN TEMPLE AREA - HIGH FULL ANGLE - DUSK   
  
(ILM)  
  
LOOKING DOWN on the awesome mountainous landscape with  
  
a temple complex on a high forbidding peak. SLOW ZOOM  
  
IN TO MATCH:  
  
EXT. TEMPLE AREA - UP ANGLED - CLOSE - SARDEK - DUSK   
  
Zooming at comparable speed, to a CLOSE UP of Spork's  
  
father.  
  
MUHURA  
  
Yo Pops. My crew wants to know if they can park.  
  
SARDEK  
  
Granted. Inform Pluck  
  
all is ready.  
  
CAMERA PANS now from Sardek to reveal Muhura, in uniform.  
  
MUHURA  
  
I'll give them the go ahead, sir.  
  
EXT. PIGCAN - CATT OF PREY - ILM)   
  
at impulse power, approach speed. Her "wings" config-  
  
urate into atmospheric lift generating airfolis; she  
  
glides...  
  
INT. CATT OF PREY   
  
PLUCK  
  
OK Bulu, you've got manual.  
  
BULU  
  
It's been a few years, sir. Hope those  
  
video games still paided off... Retrothrusters!  
  
EXT. PIGCAN - CATT OF PREY - DUSK - (ILM)   
  
As the ship descends slowly and gracefully to a soft  
  
landing in the Temple area, retro's kicking dust.  
  
INT. CATT OF PREY   
  
The energizers wind down  
  
EXT. PIGCAN LANDING AREA - CLOSE IN - CATT OF PREY   
  
as a RAMP section of the plane HISSES and lowers to the  
  
ground. Spork is carried down on a litter borne by his  
  
friends. As they reach the bottom, Pluck is in f.g.,  
  
and looks in amazement to see:  
  
POV - (ILM ELEMENTS)   
  
The great hill to the Temple is lined with hundreds of  
  
Pigcans, many with torches. It is most impressive.  
  
BACK TO PLUCK - McMeow - FAAVIK   
  
Then Pluck sees something else, reacts as:  
  
MUHURA   
  
Crosses to the crew -- is hugged by Pluck. Her eyes are  
  
moist with emotion as:  
  
MUHURA  
  
Sardek is on stand-by. Ads.  
  
Pluck nods, and Muhura falls in place behind him, helping  
  
to carry Spork's form with the others. They now carry  
  
Spork OUT OF SCENE as we begin to hear RITUAL CHANTS  
  
and MUSIC in the distance.  
  
DISSOLVE TO:  
  
EXT. PIGCAN HILL - SERIES OF SHOTS - NIGHT   
  
The procession is in progress through a path lined on  
  
both sides by simply-robed Pigcans of all ages.  
  
Spork's form makes passage to stately MUSIC.  
  
VARIOUS SHOTS   
  
Pigcans responding to Spork's passage.  
  
DISSOLVE TO:  
  
EXT. PIGCAN - UPPER LEVEL OF TEMPLE AREA - SERIES OF   
  
SHOTS  
  
Sardek, some DIGNITARIES, and SIX PIGCAN WOMEN, tall and  
  
stately, are waiting. MUSICIANS are close by now. As  
  
the Duckprise group reaches Sardek, he steps forward to  
  
meet them. Now a silence falls.  
  
Sardek stands at his son's head and gently places his  
  
two hands on Spork's face. When he is done, he looks  
  
at Pluck and McMeow. They search his face for some  
  
indication of hope, but Sardek is expressionless. He  
  
steps back now, gestures. The Pigcan women come  
  
forward, and take Spork from his friends.  
  
As the transfer is completed, the procession begins  
  
again toward the temple entry. Sardek falls in behind  
  
the body; Pluck and his group follow him.  
  
DISSOLVE TO:  
  
INT. PIGCAN TEMPLE - SERIES OF SHOTS   
  
The Temple of Ancient Hogs, lined with massive heads  
  
of stone. DOLLY with the procession as an amazing  
  
thing takes place:  
  
As Spork's body moves, now seen -- now blocked by  
  
passing forms, we realize the bearers' hands are  
  
no longer under the body, but are ON TOP OF IT.  
  
The magic of this moment is not lost on Pluck, Furr and  
  
the others as we --  
  
DISSOLVE TO:  
  
EXT. PIGCAN ALTAR AREA - SERIES OF SHOTS (ILM ELEMENTS)   
  
A great saucer-shaped platform under the Pigcan sky,  
  
with an altar at the far end. The dramatic figure of a  
  
PIGCAN PRIESTESS stands there. Rising into the air  
  
behind her is an elegant version of the Pigcan hand  
  
salute shaped in gleaming metal.  
  
The bearers continue with Spork toward the altar, but  
  
Sardek stops here on the threshold, and stops Pluck and  
  
group.  
  
Sardek turns to face the altar. Spock's body is  
  
deposited there to ritual MUSIC. Then, the powerful  
  
CHANT of the HIGH PRIESTESS begins.  
  
Pluck and McMeow and the others stare in awe at what is  
  
happening, as the Priestess' chant flows over them.  
  
Then, the CHANT ENDS. Sardek steps forward. A HORN..  
  
..SOUNDS. Then:  
  
PRIESTESS  
  
Sardek... Child of Pappyon... Child of  
  
Suie. The body of your son  
  
sqeuals still. What is your  
  
wish?  
  
SARDEK  
  
I ask for Hog-Boar-Pin, the  
  
reunion.  
  
PRIESTESS  
  
What you seek has not been done  
  
since ages past -- and then, only  
  
in legend. Your request is not  
  
logical.  
  
SARDEK  
  
Forgive me, S'Lar. My logic  
  
grunts where my son is  
  
concerned.  
  
She looks at him for a long moment. Then:  
  
PRIESTESS  
  
Who is the Keeper of the Katra?  
  
As Sardek's nod and Pluck's urgent look, Furr replies  
  
uncertainly:  
  
McMeow  
  
I am... McMeow... George F.  
  
(adding)  
  
Son of Derrick...  
  
PRIESTESS  
  
(deep, ominous)  
  
McMeow... Son of Derrick. Since  
  
thou art earthling feline, we cannot expect  
  
thee to understand fully what  
  
Sardek has requested. The  
  
circumstances are extraordinary:  
  
Spork's body lives... With your  
  
approval, we shall use all our  
  
powers to return to his body that  
  
which you possess: his essence.  
  
But McMeow...  
  
(a pause)  
  
You must now be warned! the  
  
danger to thyself is as grave as  
  
the danger to Spork.  
  
(this impacts on  
  
McMeow and Pluck)  
  
You must make the choice.  
  
McMeow  
  
(pause, then...)  
  
I choose to get this thing out of me.  
  
(then, aside to  
  
Pluck)  
  
Certainly a bad time to ask.  
  
As Sardek leads Furr toward the altar, we HOLD on  
  
Pluck's new apprehension.  
  
THE ALTAR - (INTERCUT WITH PLUCK AND CREW) - SERIES OF   
  
SHOTS  
  
Sardek and McMeow reach the altar, and Sardek departs.  
  
The Priestess in tones another short CHANT, punctuated  
  
by GONGS and MUSICAL emphatics. Then chant and music  
  
stop and we hear only the gentle SOUND OF THE WIND, and  
  
far-off TEMPLE CHIMES. She places a hand on Furr'  
  
face, another on Spork's. Then, eerily:  
  
SOFT MUSIC now. She begins drifting into a trance like  
  
mind meld, chanting softly, almost inaudibly.  
  
CLOSE on McMeow... And Spork... Their eyes are closed.  
  
A sense of kinetic energy somehow passing between  
  
them...  
  
The crew of the Duckprise, each and all... Waiting...  
  
FULL SHOT - FROM ABOVE   
  
The great altar area, the land and valley beyond.  
  
Lightning streaks the sky.  
  
CLOSE - PLUCK - SLOW MOVE IN   
  
The lightning flashes are reflected in his face as we  
  
MOVE SLOWLY IN on his concerned face... and VERY SLOWLY --  
  
LONG DISSOLVE TO:  
  
EXT. PIGCAN TEMPLE AREA - HIGH FULL SHOT - SUNRISE -   
  
(ILM)  
  
The early morning sun casts a different, long-shadowed  
  
hot look on the altar and threshold.  
  
OUTSIDE THE ALTAR - PLUCK, THE CREW   
  
From where they had watched from last night, here they have  
  
waited, lain down. They are beginning to stir when the  
  
SOUND OF A GONG brings them fully awake. They rise,  
  
bleary eyed to see:  
  
THEIR POV - TOWARD THE ALTAR   
  
The High Priestess, exhausted, is being carried out of  
  
the altar area on a sedan chair. As she leaves, Sardek,  
  
supporting a weary McMeow, heads a procession of hooded  
  
robed priests. Among them we now see a HOODED ROBED  
  
FIGURE all in WHITE.  
  
The procession is passing Pluck's party, while Pluck and  
  
the crew can only stare in uncertainty. Then, Sardek  
  
signals the others to continue while he, with McMeow,  
  
breaks off and comes to Pluck.  
  
KIRK AND CREW   
  
They wait now as Furr, leaning on Sardek, ENTERS SHOT.  
  
McMeow  
  
That was quite a ride, Jim.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Yeah, maybe next time, I'll go on it.  
  
Bulu and Flynny reach for him, help support him. He is  
  
weakened, but otherwise all right. Pluck gestures  
  
toward the white-robed figure walking slowly away.  
  
PLUCK  
  
How is Spork, Sardek?  
  
SARDEK  
  
In time, he will regain his logic.  
  
(then)  
  
Pluck. I am grateful. What you have   
  
done is --  
  
PLUCK  
  
What I did is, what I had to do.  
  
SARDEK  
  
But at what sacrifices? Your ship...  
  
Your son.  
  
PLUCK  
  
I guess in the end..Mark would of wanted to go  
  
down with his planet. As for my ship, they'll give  
  
me another one.  
  
Sardek looks at him with deep admiration, then turns  
  
and heads back to the group of priests. The wind  
  
blows, and --  
  
PLUCK AND GROUP   
  
They are now looking into the low sun, shading their  
  
eyes for a last look at the white-robed figure.  
  
POV - SARDEK AND GROUP - LONG LENS   
  
They are moving slowly away when, suddenly, the white-  
  
robed figure stops, turns toward the Duckprise group.  
  
CLOSE - THE WHITE HOOD   
  
We cannot see the features beneath, but we know the  
  
figure is staring. After a moment, the figure starts  
  
back to the Duckprise group. As two priests reach to  
  
stop him, they are stayed by Sardek, who now watches  
  
with interest.  
  
PLUCK AND GROUP   
  
watching with held breath as the white-robed figure  
  
walks steadily to them, reaches them.  
  
THE FIGURE   
  
Back lit. The wind whips his garment. Now he lowers  
  
his hood. We see Spork: a radiant, gentled Spork.  
  
His age is as we have known it; his hair, his face, the  
  
same; he would look at peace except for the eyes, which  
  
remain hollow, filled with questions and uncertainties.  
  
SCENE - VARIOUS ANGLES   
  
The Duckprise crew, each of them stares back at Spork  
  
as SUBJECTIVE CAMERA PANS PAST them SLOWLY. Each makes his  
  
own effort to be remembered, but --  
  
Spork remains churning, but uncertain. Then he looks  
  
hardest at all at:  
  
Pluck. The wind whips his hair.  
  
Something triggers in Spork. He steps forward, and  
  
then in an odd, rusty voice:  
  
SPORK  
  
My father tells me you have been my  
  
friend... You returned for me.  
  
PLUCK  
  
Hey, you are my Science Officer, I need you  
  
around.  
  
SPORK  
  
(searching)  
  
Why would you do this...?  
  
PLUCK  
  
(grasping to make  
  
a connection)  
  
Because... you outweighed  
  
the needs of the many.  
  
Spork stares at him. A vague connection has been made  
  
-- but not enough. Spork turns away in uncertainty,  
  
begins walking back to the group he left. Pluck raises  
  
his helpless hand after Pluck, wondering what he might  
  
have said, should have said -- when suddenly:  
  
Spork stops, back to Pluck. He closes his eyes, looks  
  
to the sky. And like someone who has found a piece of  
  
a puzzle, he says:  
  
SPORK  
  
I have been... and ever shall  
  
be... your friend.  
  
Pluck steps forward a few steps -- hushed, encouraging --  
  
PLUCK  
  
Yes, Spork...  
  
SPORK  
  
(half turns)  
  
The ship... Out of danger...from Fran?  
  
PLUCK  
  
(deeply)  
  
You saved the ship, Spork. You  
  
saved us all. Fran is history.  
  
Don't you remember "me"?!  
  
There is an odd moment after Pluck's impassioned speech:  
  
Spork cocks his head as if some vital piece of informa-  
  
tion had just clicked into place.  
  
SPORK  
  
(softly)  
  
... Jim... Your name is Jim.  
  
Pluck smiles, very content. He nods his head.  
  
PLUCK  
  
... Yes.  
  
Their eyes are locked together. Spork gives a little  
  
nod of satisfaction, as if knowing he has taken the  
  
first of many steps. He turns to share this with  
  
McMeow... And then with them all. We have the feeling  
  
that Spork has come back to his family... and to us...  
  
ON DUCKPRISE FAMILY   
  
They have gathered round Pluck now, beaming at Spork  
  
through their tears and their joy, knowing they all  
  
have a future together. As the CAMERA PULLS UP AND  
  
BACK from this, we ROLL END CREDITS and --  
  
FADE OUT.  
  
THE END  
  
Cast (in credits order) verified as complete   
  
Joe Alaskey .... Admiral James T. Pluck   
  
Hadley Kay .... Captain Spork   
  
Rob Paulsen .... Dr. Leonard "Furr" McMeow   
  
Joesph C. Miller Jr. .... Cmdr./Capt. Alabama O'Flynn   
  
Jon Kassir .... Commander Bikaru Bulu   
  
Kath Soucie .... Commander Savel Mousov   
  
Cree Summer .... Commander Mary Muhura   
  
Tom Kenny .... Dr. Mark Duckus   
  
Gary Le Roi.... Mr. Virtual-Lieutenant Duncan  
  
Kath Soucie .... Lieutenant Faavik   
  
Greg Burson .... Admiral Burrow   
  
Maurcie LaMarche .... Captain of Traitor Ship   
  
Tress MacNeille .... Penelope   
  
Joe Alaskey .... Commander Sluge   
  
Chris Benoit .... Troy   
  
Christopher Daniel Barnes .... Malc   
  
Ian James Corlett .... Klinging sergeant  
  
Brian Drummond .... Gunner #2   
  
Greg Burson .... Captain J.F. Elmerstan   
  
Sherri Stoner .... Helm Slappy  
  
Rob Paulsen .... Trainee Yakko  
  
Brian Cummings .... Klinging Gunner #1   
  
Jess Harnel .... Communications Wakko   
  
Frank Welker .... Gogo   
  
Candi Milo .... Waitress Sweetie  
  
Maurcie LaMarche .... Civilian Agent Sam   
  
Greg Burson.... Captain Steghorn   
  
Rob Paulsen .... First Officer Mouth   
  
Johnathan Winters .... Ambassador Sardek   
  
Tress MacNeille .... S'Lar   
  
Jon Kassir .... Prison Guard #1   
  
Jim Cummings .... Prison Guard #2   
  
Frank Welker .... Spork Screams (voice) 


End file.
